


Долиной смертной тени

by Marretjen, zabavnaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Cliffhanger, Drama & Romance, Light Angst, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marretjen/pseuds/Marretjen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabavnaya/pseuds/zabavnaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ: постапокалипсис. После череды катаклизмов на Земле воцаряется обманчивое затишье.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долиной смертной тени

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> трейлер: http://youtu.be/zXRAGPrbdR8 

_Если я пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь зла, потому что ты со мной_

_Ветхий Завет, Псалом 22:4_

 

Уже четыре месяца кряду.

Ни землетрясений, ни наводнений, ни кислотных дождей; иссохшаяся земля расходится трещинами, мелкие камни стучат под колёсами грузовика, медленно заходит непривычно нормальное солнце.

Энтони называет это победой человека над природой. Крис считает, что Земля всего-то дала им передышку.

– Заткнёшься? – то ли просит, то ли советует он резко, откидываясь на потрёпанное пассажирское сиденье кабины. Энтони – за рулем, рядом – пожимает плечами, не переставая фальшиво насвистывать «Южные ночи».

– Да ладно, чувак, это Глен Кэмпбелл, – Маки, не отрывая взгляда от дороги, хлопает Криса по плечу, расплывается в белозубой улыбке. – Мы где-то недалеко от столицы кантри, мы в грёбаном Теннесси, о чем прикажешь петь?

– Мы в остатках Теннесси, – машинально поправляет Крис, поморщившись. За окном не происходит ничего – выжженная земля, корявые стволы деревьев, чудом уцелевшие обломки зданий. Крис привык думать, что всё это давным-давно – лет шесть, не меньше – не трогает его ни капли, насмотрелся и на катастрофы, и на смерти, и на всё, что когда-то просто не могло выпасть на долю одного поколения одновременно; но он помнит, как бывал здесь в детстве. В Нэшвилле жили друзья семьи – улыбчивая немолодая пара, никаких детей или внуков, только потёртые голубые джинсы, ковбойские шляпы и одна гитара на двоих.

Отец говорил, что они заразились и умерли – угасли за пару недель – едва ли не первыми.

– Да ладно, неужели тебя не трогает вся эта хрень, командир, – Энтони сплёвывает в открытое окно, слегка сбавляя скорость, – про «чтобы построить новое будущее, нам нельзя забывать о прошлом»? Про то, что названия столиц должны от зубов отскакивать, и плевать эти умники хотели, что на месте каждого второго города чёртова пустыня, а?

– Трогает до слёз, – отмахивается Крис, прикрывая глаза; им бы добраться сейчас хоть до какой-нибудь базы, переждать наконец ночь не в машине. Не боясь, что в любой момент планета подарит им очередную череду катаклизмов, от которых не слишком удобно спасаться на открытом полумёртвом пространстве. – Только петь прекращай.

– Не стесняйся, валяй, все свои расистские шуточки, – Энтони смеётся, и Крис давно бы прикрикнул на кого угодно другого, но с Маки они провели бок о бок слишком много времени, познакомились – вчерашние школьники, воинственные настолько же, насколько напуганные. Если не ценить эту дружбу, то что вообще теперь остаётся ценить? – Про негра, поющего кантри.

– Ты ещё рэп мне читать начни.

 

Пока они подъезжают к воротам, Крис всматривается в расстеленную на коленях карту; по его прикидкам, они где-то между Кливлендом и Шелбивиллем, от последнего не осталось ничего, кроме воспоминаний, а вот Кливленд стоило бы проверить – выжившие могли обнаружиться там даже сейчас.

Крис старается думать, что сам, лично делает всё, что в его силах. Энтони порой, демонстративно вздыхая, заявляет, что в их двадцать пять с небольшим ему бы больше нравилось думать о коктейлях с текилой, деньгах и тёлках.

Их встречают двое: мужчины чуть старше Криса, крепко сложенные, на удивление бодрые, хотя и настолько же равнодушные; он представляется, обычные предосторожности, давно уже никому не нужные – имя, отряд, цель прибытия, отсутствие заражённых в команде; ржавые ворота разъезжаются в стороны, пропуская грузовик на территорию базы.

Спрыгивая на землю, Крис оглядывается, стараясь понять, надолго ли хватит жизни этому месту. Забор не внушает доверия точно так же, как и ворота, как и колючая проволока поверх – сбившаяся, оборванная; перед Крисом – низкое каменное здание, одноэтажное, всего лишь обычная надстройка над бункером.

По крайней мере здесь есть бункер, а не вручную вырытая землянка или пещера, случайно обнаруженная где-нибудь в горах.

Может, все эти люди переживут и Криса.

Все эти люди – неприветливые, мрачные, бледные, безнадёжность молчаливым криком вырывается из груди каждого, стоит только взглянуть. У дверей здания шумно спорят о чем-то подростки – высокие и тощие, как жерди, ребята, на лицах каждого из которых не написано ничего, кроме желания свалить отсюда куда-нибудь, где наконец всем станет хорошо.

Правда в том, думает Крис, отводя взгляд, что такого места на Земле, возможно, уже нет.

– Эй, капитан, – его окликает один из дежурных, тех, кто встречал; второй, опираясь о распахнутую дверь кузова, втолковывает что-то ребятам Криса. – Поговорили с вашим медиком, отправили посмотреть, что у нас есть на обмен, – он качает головой, хмыкнув. – Вряд ли найдётся много, говорю сразу. Остаться вы можете, спальные места найдём, если будут вопросы… – разводит руками, Крис понимает его – к чертям вопросы, будьте довольны, что мы здесь вообще настолько гостеприимны. – Короче, если что, позову вам человека. Он у нас отвечает за связи с общественностью.

– Серьёзно? – не выдерживает Крис, поднимает брови, усмехается; людей они давно уже делят совсем по другим категориям. – Что, прямо за них отвечает?

– Местная шутка, капитан, – дежурный коротко смеётся. – За них и за много чего ещё. Отдыхайте.

Только когда он уходит к воротам, Крис понимает, что никто не задал ему вопросов сверх и так переданной информации. Никто не поинтересовался, как там сейчас, осталось ли что-то живое в Виргинии, которую они проезжали по пути из Мэриленда; никто не спросил, что они надеются найти в Кливленде и куда отправятся дальше.

Люди теряют любопытство. Забывают, возможно, что это значит.

 

Переговорив с отрядом, Крис отходит наконец в сторону; сбрасывает с плеча грязный походный рюкзак, опускается прямо на него, прислонившись спиной к ещё хранящей тепло дневного солнца стене. Хлопает по карманам штанов, достаёт смятую пачку – «Мальборо» читает он на ней, проводя пальцем по надписи почти нежно, – сдёргивает наполовину оторванную плёнку, закуривает, по привычке прикрывая огонёк ладонью от несуществующего сейчас ветра; устало оглядывается. В нескольких метрах от Криса, на сваленных кое-как ящиках сидит женщина средних лет – такая же неживая, как и все остальные здесь, измотанная, серьёзная. Она подзывает к себе тех подростков, протягивает им большую фляжку, говорит что-то – Крис почти не слышит, но догадывается, что речь идёт о строгой дозировке воды; всё как везде.

Движение сбоку он улавливает тут же, – едва выдыхает в небо дым.

Крис поворачивает голову, рядом с ним на пыльный бетон с размаху садится парень – ровесник, похоже, может, чуть младше, но с их жизнью теперь сложно определять такие вещи. Худой, взъерошенный, Крис видит в его лице – изгибе полных губ, линии челюсти – что-то бульдожье.

Звериное, как и в глазах; парень смотрит не на Криса, а на сигарету в его руке, которую Крис подносит к губам, провожает её явно изголодавшимся взглядом, молчит. Крис тоже не говорит ничего – мысли текут медленно и вяло, куда уж словам, – кивает, протягивает пачку, незнакомец тут же принимает её, чуть ли не выхватывает из рук. Зубами вытаскивает сигарету, едва не срывая картонную крышку, прикуривает, склонившись к ладони Криса; затягивается, почти захлебываясь, жадно, с невозможным каким-то наслаждением, которого Крис давно уже ни в ком и ни в чём не видел.

Все они радуются простым вещам – не больше, чем тому факту, что всё ещё живы.

Крис выпускает очередную струю дыма далеко в потемневшее небо, смотрит лениво, как парень курит – как будто одновременно и торопится, и старается растянуть удовольствие, втягивает щёки, сглатывает, заставляя дёргаться кадык; он словно не остатки здоровья уничтожает, а воду пьёт после долгих дней засухи, запрокидывает голову, подставляя лицо под воображаемый дождь, – и улыбается вдруг.

Улыбка слишком живая для этого места.

– Я бы на твоём месте о еде думал, – честно говорит Крис, не отрывая взгляда, – или о воде, не знаю. Табак кончается всё равно, где остался – оттуда быстро забирают.

– Курево, капитан, – Крис скинул куртку с нашивками ещё в автобусе; он соображает только теперь, что это и есть тот парень «по связям с общественностью», – это как десерт. Последняя радость в жизни, знаешь? Я лет до пятнадцати любой обед начинал с десерта, – он морщит нос, явно кого-то передразнивая, – «конечно, мальчику хочется удовольствий».

Глаза у него живые, яркие, и Крис недоверчиво ржёт, всматриваясь в подвижное лицо; его не обманешь – на этом лице написано бесконечное смирение. Равнодушие того рода, что рано или поздно настигает всех, когда думаешь – ладно, когда-нибудь я умру, может быть, завтра. Может, я умер вчера. И нужду в сигаретах Крису не понять, он не слишком зависим, да и возможности давно нет хоть к чему-то привыкать; но так же жадно, как этот парень пялился на «Мальборо», Крис думает сейчас о еде, остатки которой последние шесть дней кое-как делил на весь отряд. Он мечтает до дрожи о давно сгинувших в небытие «Макдональдсах», представляет огромный, сочащийся острым соусом бургер, кусок хорошо прожаренной котлеты из говядины, растекающиеся соком толстые ломтики помидоров, ярко-жёлтый сыр под ними – чёрт возьми, да он съел бы сейчас всё что угодно.

– У нас еда заканчивается, – говорит Крис, вдавливая окурок в бетон. – Как насчёт помощи специальному отряду?

– Концентрат, – тут же предлагают ему с усмешкой, и Крис слегка хмурится – спасибо, накушались. – Белок. Пальчики оближешь. Или ладно, достанем вам что-нибудь, похожее на человеческую еду. Кстати, спасибо за аптечки, они здесь не лишние.

– Как вам здесь вообще? – Крис спрашивает это везде, где улавливает хоть намёк на оптимизм. Когда всё в любой момент может разрушиться, приятно знать, что есть ещё люди, способные верить в положительный исход. – Живётся, я имею в виду.

– Восемнадцать выживших за пять лет, – парень, затягиваясь в последний раз, задумчиво потирает пальцем длинную царапину на скуле, – из них двенадцать – дети ещё. Ничего не видели толком, кроме стен бункера. Им сейчас и обломки Теннесси кажутся грёбаным раем, – он произносит это с искренним равнодушием; прижимается плотнее к стене, касаясь плечом плеча Криса, прикрывает глаза, уголки губ дёргаются в подобии улыбки, и Крис думает – ведь ему всё равно.

Он не врал насчёт десерта; покурил, спасибо, отлично – а теперь ему снова плевать.

– Ладно, пойдём, – парень поднимается. – Если здесь кто и сдохнет, то не от голода.

Крис, рывком встав на ноги, быстро направляется следом.

 

***

Сегодняшний день – почти такой же, как вчерашний; абсолютно идентичен позавчерашнему. После отбытия военных на базу возвращается сонное, тупое спокойствие. Себастиан очень смутно представляет, зачем они могли понадобиться этим людям – вооружённым, одетым, даже откормленным гораздо лучше их жалкой группы выживших. Слова «дети – наше будущее» давно представляются ему едкой насмешкой из прошлого, а больше у них нет ничего, что можно было бы считать ценным. Одноуровневый бункер на глубине семи метров – ему больше подошло бы определение «глубокий подвал»; скважина с водой из чудом не пересохшего, не поменявшего русло и не оказавшегося отравленным подземного источника; откровенно хилый забор; покосившаяся смотровая вышка, на которую на памяти Себастиана забирались только дети – на спор; склады, в которых не испорченными к этому времени оказались только запасы консервов, концентратов и кое-какая одежда.

Достаточно, чтобы выжить.

Себастиану кажется, что в их мире все давно уже довольствуются только этим; разбуженный вспышкой удовольствия мозг некоторое время ещё с заново всколыхнувшейся жадностью, ненасытностью обрабатывает полученную информацию, прикидывает, откуда мог прийти тот отряд, многих ли они нашли, зачем вообще решили искать; вспоминает каждое сказанное слово, понятные только им шутки, жирный тускло-коричневый слой пыли на грузовиках, истёртые шины, выгоревший на солнце брезент. Вспоминает их командира – по сравнению с соседями Себастиана по базе он кажется едва ли не внезапным явлением беззаботного, сытого, канувшего в небытие времени: благодаря ровному, уверенному, хоть и немного усталому спокойствию во взгляде. И сами глаза – Себастиану кажется, небо над ними не было таким голубым, таким живым уже полдюжины лет. Может, и не будет больше никогда, навсегда останется пыльно-серым, с грязновато-жёлтыми разводами, большая часть живущих здесь детей и не знает другого; но Себастиану удаётся вспомнить на полчаса.

Но ранним утром, ещё на рассвете чужаки уходят – тихо, не потревожив никого, и база снова превращается в добровольную тюрьму. Себастиан правду сказал – от голода здесь никто не умирал. Даже от болезней нет смертей уже больше года, вирус выкосил всех, кого мог, уже давно, а в остальном они очень осторожны – и им везёт. Но вот издохнуть от скуки и от тоски – таких возможностей у них завались.

На базе распределены обязанности: уборка, готовка, круглосуточное дежурство – Себастиан занимается с детьми, пытаясь передать им те остатки знаний, что ещё сохранились и может быть когда-нибудь пригодятся; иногда к нему присоединяется кто-то ещё из взрослых, что есть человечество без цивилизации, говорят они, по памяти выписывая на голой бетонной стене, заменяющей им доску, тригонометрические функции и годы войны за независимость, что есть человечество без прошлого. Себастиан молчит; он вообще не уверен, что они всё ещё человечество.

Как только снаружи воцаряется относительное спокойствие, самые смелые – и самые упрямые – отправляются на исследование ближайших территорий. Может быть, где-то поблизости есть уцелевший город. Ещё одна база. Выжившие. Что-то полезное. Себастиан думает, что если за шесть лет к ним в калитку ни разу не постучались соседи, вряд ли это случится на седьмой год. Вряд ли эти соседи вообще существуют, по крайней мере в радиусе ближайших пяти миль; дальше этим энтузиастам не зайти – у них нет никакого транспорта, кроме разъеденных кислотными дождями ржавых остовов школьного автобуса и двух военных джипов, а из оружия – три охотничьих винтовки, одну из которых постоянно клинит, и дюжина пневматических пистолетов с заканчивающимися газовыми баллонами. Иногда Себастиану кажется, что им действительно повезло оказаться в такой невероятной глуши – забреди сюда группа мародёров количеством больше двух, и они вряд ли смогут отбиться.

Такое развитие событий всё ещё вполне вероятно.

Себастиан не чувствует никакого страха, когда думает об этом; он вообще едва ли может вспомнить, когда в последний раз испытывал страх – год, два, пять лет назад? Он сказал бы, что подобное равнодушие необходимо для того, чтобы оставаться в живых, но это неправда.

Ему просто везёт. Им всем – шестеро взрослых, двенадцать детей – везёт уже очень долго, и когда-нибудь это всё-таки должно закончиться.

А вот для таких мыслей равнодушие, разумеется, как нельзя кстати. Смирение перед неизбежной кончиной – одна из христианских добродетелей, усмехается Себастиан. Если бы, конечно, добродетели ещё хоть что-то значили.

Перед уходом командир отряда предлагает разместить на базе маленькую группу – трёх человек будет достаточно, говорит он, – в обмен на разрешение останавливаться здесь в любое время. Это дополнительная охрана, убеждает он, не говорит – единственная, хотя это было бы правдой, потому что сейчас нет никакой; мы будем привозить оружие и припасы, а всё, что требуется от вас – предоставлять нашим отрядам постели под крышей. Подумайте, заканчивает он, у вас есть время, мы ещё вернёмся с кое-какой помощью.

На их маленьком собрании никто не высказывается ни за, ни против; они сидят ещё некоторое время после того, как чужак уходит, а потом кто-то вяло и безразлично произносит: а почему нет? Никто не возражает, и это похоже на согласие. Наверное, можно было придумать какие-то причины, какие-то аргументы; наверное, и стоило бы, но никто из них, и сам Себастиан в том числе, не видит в этом смысла.

Кажется, выживают не сильнейшие – выживают равнодушные.

 

Себастиан не верит в данные командиром отряда обещания, почти забывает и о нём, и о том разговоре, но проходит не больше пары месяцев, и группа мальчишек, со скуки рассматривающая в скрипучий армейский бинокль вечно пустой горизонт, взрывается возбужденным галдежом – вдоль разбитой, растрескавшейся колеи, в которой едва угадывается узкая однополосная дорога, ползут, неспешно приближаясь, всё увеличивающиеся клубы пыли.

Через три четверти часа маленький внутренний двор базы набит битком: большой грузовик, два бронированных внедорожника, старенький хаммер с лодочным прицепом, сейчас заставленным какими-то коробками, новые люди, выпрыгивающие из машин, серьёзные, улыбающиеся, любопытные, сосредоточенные, и все в одинаковой, пусть и выцветшей, застиранной и даже заштопанной кое-где форме. Такое скопление народа кажется галлюцинацией; непривычный многоголосый шум, который Себастиан не слышал очень давно, сбивает с толку, приводит в странное состояние, похожее на опьянение или на сон.

Он отходит подальше, упирается лопатками в стену, чтобы не мешать солдатам разгружать какое-то оборудование, разглядывает его, не скрываясь, – похоже на антенну и стационарный пункт связи, надо же, кажется, кто-то действительно настроен серьёзно, – и поэтому замечает молоденького улыбчивого паренька из чужаков, только когда тот практически впихивает ему в руки что-то небольшое и объёмное.

– Приказали передать, – коротко объясняет он, будто рапортует.

Себастиан сжимает пальцы, слышит смутно знакомый полузабытый сухой шорох, нащупывает твёрдые полукруглые зёрна; ему кажется даже, он может почувствовать этот запах – сводящий с ума, острый, резкий, крепкий. Невозможный.

– Какого чёрта? – останавливает он уже развернувшегося, чтобы уходить, парня, хватает за локоть, за шершавую ткань униформы, другой рукой прижимая свёрток к груди.

Мальчишка – едва заметные веснушки на бледной коже, худая шея торчит из слишком широкого ворота – хмурится, морщит нос, недовольный задержкой, он, наверное, и мелким поручением был недоволен:

– Сказал же, приказали передать – я и передал.

– Кто приказал? – напряжённо спрашивает Себастиан. У него самого не слишком много возможных вариантов, но ни один из них не кажется достаточно реальным.

– Командир, – отвечает паренек таким тоном, что будь Себастиан лет на десять помладше, сразу почувствовал бы себя безнадёжным идиотом. И, видимо, прочитав следующий вопрос у Себастиана на лице, широким взмахом указывает куда-то в сторону: – Там он.

Себастиан аккуратно обходит составленные на землю ящики, пробирается сквозь толпу, всё ещё ощущая себя немного странно из-за этого, видит его прежде, чем подходит достаточно близко, чтобы окликнуть, и, честное слово, не узнать этого парня практически невозможно – та самая спокойная уверенность в позе, в жестах, в голосе, короткие русые волосы, выгоревшие у висков до светло-льняного, и лёгкий загар на лице, надо же, он бывает там, где нет этого бесконечного грязного облачного покрова, и слишком яркие для окружающей их действительности голубые глаза.

– Я не говорил про кофе, – произносит Себастиан, оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу, – только про сигареты. Как ты узнал?

Парень улыбается – не насмешливо, не снисходительно, просто на удивление тепло, как будто такие вопросы и такие подарки для него в порядке вещей, – и отвечает чуть задумчиво, пожимая плечами:

– Мне показалось, ты именно такого типа. Кофе и сигареты. А этот десерт, – он кивает на перевязанный бечёвкой свёрток у Себастиана в руках, – ты сможешь, я думаю, растянуть надолго.

Себастиан задумывается на мгновение, не намёк ли это на те его слова о последней радости в жизни, но решает, что ему плевать.

– Кофе и сигареты, – тянет он, ухмыляется. – А ты угадал. Как насчёт второго?

Парень качает головой, не переставая улыбаться, знаком предлагает отойти в сторону, достаёт пачку, картон замусолен и потрёпан настолько, что Себастиан не может прочитать название. Он вытаскивает сигарету, прикуривает так же, как и в первый раз, с руки, затягивается с наслаждением, только сейчас понимая, как скучал, голодал все эти два месяца, едва не стонет, выпуская вверх дым. Ловит на себе взгляд парня – удивлённый, сияющий чем-то в глубине, будто наблюдать за тем, как курит Себастиан, доставляет ему удовольствие.

Они не заговаривают больше ни о чём постороннем – ни тогда, ни после, когда нужно подготовить места для всех гостей, они не чужаки теперь, они гости, и к этому нужно привыкать, – даже не видятся толком, у Себастиана наконец появляются дела, такая суета тоже давно забыта и кажется эхом первых дней на этой базе, когда их было в разы больше, когда сам он ещё был почти ребёнком.

Отряд уходит так же, на рассвете, и Себастиан не прощается, не выходит во двор, этим занимаются дежурные. Он лежит на постели, глядя, как лиловатые солнечные лучи пробиваются сквозь замазанное белой краской окошко над потолком, и перекатывает в пальцах твёрдое кофейное зёрнышко. Кажется, запах проникает ему под кожу, впитывается в неё, остаётся там навсегда.

Кофе и сигареты, думает Себастиан, не в силах сдержать усмешку. Некоторые вещи не меняет даже конец света, вот только как он сумел заметить?

Этот отряд ещё должен вернуться, думает он, предвкушая свою первую за чёртову прорву лет чашку свежезаваренного кофе.

 

 

***

Некоторые люди – на базе Криса, в его отряде, случайные спасшиеся – до сих пор продолжают считать дни: царапают самодельные календари на каменных стенах, ставят бесконечные палочки на обрывках сохранившейся бумаги. Ещё один способ сделать вид, что конец света уже позади. Ещё один способ самих себя убедить, что не страшны и несколько лет постоянных смертей, когда никому не было дела до того, чтобы вспоминать, сколько раз за последнее время взошло отвратительно яркое солнце, и естественные сбои техники – всё ещё работающей местами, но лишённой уже встроенных счётчиков даты и времени.

Крис не считает; иногда он думает, что если – когда – всё устаканится, человечество смело сможет объявить начало новой эры.

Иногда он запрещает себе думать.

 

За несколько месяцев его отряд не добивается слишком многого – Арканзас и Миссури представляют собой скорее выжженную напрочь пустыню, чем что-то ещё, и Крис, проезжая очередное принудительно заброшенное цивилизацией место, старается смотреть прямо перед собой. Тоска, горькая, ни с чем не сравнимая, въедается под кожу, прогрызает себе путь внутрь, ищет место для того, чтобы остаться, и Крис как может прогоняет её; возможностей у него – по пальцам пересчитать.

Визиты на одну из баз в Теннесси становятся в какой-то момент больше прихотью, чем необходимостью – Крис считает, что может себе это позволить, строит маршруты так, чтобы рано или поздно проехать мимо. Там – за хлипким забором, мимо которого прохаживаются трое им лично выделенных охранников – ничего не меняется, сколько ни ставь палочек на бумаге; подростки рано или поздно останавливаются в росте, взрослые убавляют в весе, и смех с каждым разом слышится всё реже. Ярче всех смеётся тот парень, из случайного встречного быстро превратившийся вдруг едва ли не в родного.

В его смехе – апатия, и к ней Крис тоже успевает привыкнуть за несколько визитов.

Отряд останавливается на этой базе максимум на ночь, Крис всегда старается привезти сигареты или ещё что-нибудь – мелочи, которые никто и не заметил бы в той, незнакомой уже жизни «до»; однажды он даёт парню кличку. Тот сидит, скрестив ноги, на их до странности обычном месте – у стены, на погрязневших ещё больше бетонных плитах; Крис хлопает его по плечу, усаживаясь рядом:

– Эй, менеджер, – парень до смешного вежливо изгибает бровь, так смотрели на Криса когда-то учителя, если он выходил к доске и нервно нёс откровенную чушь; он молчит, будто не видит в вопросе смысла, но Крис настроен на разговор, эта зараза прилипла к нему от Энтони – болтать в те моменты, когда совсем ничего не хочется. – Мне как-то раз сказали, что ты здесь отвечаешь за связи с общественностью. Обычно это входит в должностные обязанности менеджеров.

– Входило, – тут же поправляет парень, сползая ниже, откидываясь на локти. – Ты здесь единственный, кто ещё помнит о настоящих должностных обязанностях, капитан.

Он усмехается.

Может, это и апатия – чистейший образец перед ним, – но разговоры именно с этим человеком дарят Крису гораздо больше жизни, чем всё что угодно ещё на этом свете; в этом нет ничего удивительного, если подумать. Или оглянуться вокруг. Так или иначе, Крису нравится это, хотя говорят они мало и о несущественном – знакомый незнакомец, привычно уставившись долгим взглядом куда-то в пространство, почти не рассказывает о прошлом; сухо перечисляет некоторые факты: о том, как бежали из агонизирующего Нью-Йорка, города с аномально высоким тогда процентом заражённых. О том, как в этом бункере было гораздо больше людей, полезных и бесполезных. О том, как все они умирали – от вируса или от неосторожных вылазок. О том, как хреново бывает смотреть на дюжину бледных детей и вспоминать школьные вечеринки, танцы, разбавленное водкой пиво и плохо склеенные самокрутки, скуренные где-то на чужой взломанной крыше. Всё это – то, что позволяет узнать человека, невиданная роскошь сейчас, практически развлечение, и Крис ловит любую мелочь, хотя, если задуматься, парень не говорит о себе почти ничего.

Когда он отчётливо кривится на «менеджера», Крис начинает звать его привередливым гадом, и не то чтобы кто-то спорил:

– Ну, почему, – говорит парень только, и усмешка едва касается его губ, хотя в полуприкрытых светлых глазах на сей раз Крис отчётливо видит веселье, – если бы это было правдой, я требовал бы от тебя рыть землю и искать «Лаки Страйк» вместо того, чтобы травиться дерьмом, которое ты заставляешь меня курить.

Крис смеётся.

 

От его отряда всё чаще отворачивается удача; любые попытки продвинуться по-настоящему далеко, пересечь территорию хотя бы трёх бывших штатов за раз оборачиваются провалом, запасы кончаются одновременно с признаками жизни, приходится возвращаться, ориентируясь на карты, которые далеко не всегда оказываются полезными. Крис не сдаётся, ставит себе цель одну за одной – найти выживших, потом ещё, договориться с обитателями очередного бункера где-нибудь в центре Иллинойса, наладить там какую-никакую связь, дальше, дальше; когда-нибудь всё это окупится. Когда-нибудь Америка снова начнёт представлять из себя чуть больше, чем жалкие ошметки, и можно будет задуматься о том, что происходит там, за океаном – в мире, оказавшемся по сути отрезанным от Штатов в какой-то момент. Связь с Европой была потеряна ещё давно, после первой цепочки землетрясений на севере, и кто знает, что происходит там теперь?

От скуки Крис порой задаётся этим вопросом вслух, но мало кто его поддерживает, разве что Энтони – тот оживляется всякий раз, начинает перечислять все известные ему сюжеты из всевозможных криво слепленных фильмов про апокалипсис; он вспоминал бы и книги, если бы в детстве читал достаточно.

Даже плохие сценарии иногда становятся реальностью.

– Расскажи что-нибудь, – впервые просит один привередливый гад в их последнюю встречу; вторая уже сигарета медленно тлеет, свисая в углу рта. Крис так удивляется по-настоящему неожиданному вопросу, слишком мало их здесь слышал, что теряется на мгновение. – В смысле, если вы когда-то нашли нашу базу, значит находили кого-то ещё. Расскажи мне сказку, капитан.

Сказку, да.

Крису очень хотелось бы вспомнить о чем-то хорошем: о детях, которых переправляли в безопасное место и кормили чем-то существенным впервые за месяцы; о четвёртой уже крупной базе, вышедшей на связь из Висконсина; о непривычно зелёной траве на западе Виргинии. Получается совсем другое:

– Северо-запад Оклахомы, пещеры на высоте, – начинает он не с того, с чего стоило бы начать; ёрзает, садясь поудобнее, выбивает сигарету из очередной потрёпанной пачки, – не знаю, как они там выжили. Чудом если только. Нашли, спрятались, сумели… Кто-то из отчаянных выходил, наверное, на верную смерть, но в конце концов мы нашли их там. Человек десять, не больше, пятеро мужчин, пара детей, совсем маленьких – представь, родились прямо так, в паре десятков миль от ураганов, или что там было тогда? Что угодно. Не знаю. И они, – Крис прикуривает, сжимает в кулаке зажигалку слишком крепко; рассказывать сложно, но его слушают – предельно внимательно, как ни странно, и, может быть, это то, чем лучше поделиться вместо того, чтобы переваривать в собственном соку, – они похожи на… фанатиков? Сектантов? Чёрт, не представляю. Необразованные совсем, пугливые, дёрганые, но верят при этом отчаянно.

– В бога? – парень лениво усмехается, всем своим видом выражая не то снисходительность, не то спокойное удивление; Крис отмечает краем глаза новые царапины на тыльной стороне ладони, ссадины на длинных пальцах, нитки, лезущие из рукава куртки; пожимает плечами:

– В рай. В ад. В искупление грехов. Во всё сразу, там есть один тип, запудрил всем мозги, люди в один голос повторяют цепочку его бредовых рассуждений. Мол, это испытание, которое они с честью прошли – природа погубила грешников, а их оставила, защитила даже, ведь они не в бункер попали, не техника их спасла и не наука. Просто пещеру нашли, значит всё шло так, как должно было. Предопределено, понимаешь? – Крис раздражается от одних только воспоминаний; ему слишком жаль этих людей. Тех, кто, по большому счёту, гораздо счастливее его, каждый их них – с этой слепой верой, со всей убеждённостью, с ничем не обоснованной надеждой на дивный новый мир, который они построят своим уединённым сообществом. – Они замкнуты на себе, такое маленькое государство, даже похожи друг на друга, словно родственники, а может, и правда… Там была девчонка, – Крис путается, обрывает сам себя, у этой истории нет ни конца, ни начала, – лет тринадцать-четырнадцать, тощая совсем, боязливая, глазами стреляла из-под челки, как зверёныш запуганный, – он помнит по-цыплячьи худенькие грязные ноги, подол платья, который она вечно оттягивала ниже, заметно округлившийся живот; помнит мужчин, что смотрели на неё с восхищением. – Глубоко беременная. У меня крышу снесло, как увидел, попытался поговорить с ней, уговорить уехать с нами, хоть какие-то условия, всё лучше, чем ничего, а она – закрылась сразу, словно не понимает. Нет, говорит, и всё, хоть тресни. Говорит – Джон всё объяснил. Они там все так – Джон то, Джон это, Джон знает, Джон понимает. Джон сказал, что ей свыше подарена возможность вынашивать ребёнка будущего, внести свой вклад в построение нового лучшего мира. Джон сказал, что только бог им поможет. Только вера, – Крис морщится; в тех словах было рациональное зерно, была польза, без веры хоть во что-то всем им пришлось бы сложно, но это не сравнимо с поломанной психикой людей, свято убеждённых в собственной исключительности. Моисеи, пророки, дети Адама, они предпочтут считать себя кем угодно вместо того, чтобы взглянуть реальности в лицо.

– И кем они посчитали вас?

Крис невесело смеётся:

– Посланниками дьявола. Мы начали говорить что-то насчёт нашей базы, припасов, кроватей с подушками, остатков современной техники, и, в общем, эта весёлая компания решила, что нас прислали, чтобы склонить их к пути грешников. Джон, конечно, не одобрил.

Они долго молчат; собеседник выкуривает до конца третью сигарету за вечер, усмехается чему-то, уставившись в грязное небо с тёмным подобием облаков, запрокидывает голову, начинает вдруг:

– «Говорят, вся жизнь – это сон, и к тому же скверный, жалкий, короткий сон, хотя ведь другой всё равно не приснится, – он словно декламирует, тянет нараспев. – И откуда только взялся этот сон?..» – хмыкает, покосившись на Криса: – Герберт Уэллс. Машина времени. Не читал? Забавный роман про деградацию человечества.

Крис медлит; цитата всё ещё эхом звучит в ушах, от слов – чужих, простых совсем, в общем-то – отчего-то мороз пробегает по коже несуществующими мурашками.

– Наизусть, что ли, учил? – спрашивает он наконец, вминая окурок в бетон.

– Эйдетическая память, – спокойно откликается парень, фыркает тут же – живо и совершенно по-ребячески, глядя на Криса, широко распахнувшего глаза. – Что? Здесь когда-то жили врачи, всех выкосил вирус, осталась парочка механиков, бывшие военные, полезные для общества люди. Женщины растили бы детей и без меня. Зачем ещё, по-твоему, я нужен был хоть кому-то живым?

А и правда – зачем?

Крис понимает вдруг, что даже не задумывался; замечал, как относятся здесь к этому человеку – его явно уважают, к нему прислушиваются, – но не интересовался конкретикой.

– Живая энциклопедия, – тем временем продолжает он, поморщившись, выбрасывает руку вверх, указывая на себя большим пальцем. – Ходячий способ передачи знаний. Когда-нибудь придётся переписывать все мудрости мира по памяти, и этим займётся кто-то вроде меня, знаешь. Этот твой Джон ещё успеет посчитать меня посланником божьим, – он подмигивает, будто довольный удачной шуткой, и прикрывает глаза; лицо меняется, становится бесстрастным за долю секунды.

Задумчивый взгляд Криса скрывает резко наступившая темнота.

 

Через три недели база в Теннесси встречает Криса тишиной.

Не база – бледная тень; ничего не осталось от ненадёжных ворот с оборванной проволокой, обломков старых машин, невысокой надстройки. Никакого хаммера с прицепом, оставленного когда-то в подарок.

Ни одной живой души.

Вместо здания – разбросанные по периметру камни; вместо бункера – зияющая дыра, словно от падения метеорита; Крис, не следя за собой, опускается на краю, с размаху рухнув на колени, вглядывается вниз, в темноту.

Они не находят ничего.

– Твою мать, – повторяет Крис, бормочет, не останавливаясь, отмахиваясь от подчинённых, едва не попадая кулаком Маки по лицу, – твою мать. Твою мать.

Висящие в воздухе клубы дыма, явные следы локального взрыва, отлетевшие куда придётся обломки металла, выжженная земля, потемневший – словно подкоптившийся – бетон, случайные ошмётки, в которых Крис без труда может узнать куски чьей-то мёртвой уже плоти. Всё, что можно найти здесь.

Всё, что осталось.

Стоя посреди давящей на глаза пустоты, Крис пытается представить, что мог предпринять его друг – «друг», странно, но других определений у него не находится; как он повёл себя, куда отправился.

О том, что никакого «отправился» могло и не быть, Крис думать себе запрещает.

 

***

Себастиан не верит в предчувствия – ни в хорошие, ни в плохие. Странно говорить о предчувствиях, когда столько лет подряд произнесённое мечтательно или с надеждой «мне кажется» оборачивалось очередным неоправдавшимся ожиданием, а мрачные предсказания лишь выдавали чужое усталое отчаяние.

Себастиан не верит в предчувствия, но когда злое настороженное напряжение не отпускает его уже вторую неделю подряд, игнорировать его становится невозможным. Что-то происходит, что-то, что он улавливает, но не осознает, а Себастиан привык быть в курсе всего, что творится на базе – не то чтобы это было так уж сложно, особенно последние три-четыре года.

Наверное, я слишком долго не курил, думает он, усмехаясь про себя, по привычке ещё раз мысленно пересчитывает всех жителей, успокаивая разыгравшееся воображение.

Каждый из них жив, каждый занят чем-то; присланные с другой базы солдаты готовят хаммер к завтрашней вылазке, мальчишки, быстро переставшие считать их чужими, крутятся поблизости, настойчиво выспрашивая что-то.

 

На следующий день меняется всё; и без того вялая, после полудня жизнь замирает: душный горячий воздух снаружи пахнет сухой землёй, пеплом, чем-то кисловатым, обычно единственный выход в такие часы – забраться поглубже в бункер, чтобы там переждать жару.

Бункера больше не существует.

Себастиан закашливается до рвотных спазмов, до мельтешащих точек перед глазами, отравленный химикатами дым забивает носоглотку, не давая дышать. Молоко, вспоминает Себастиан на автомате, нужно выпить хотя бы один большой стакан молока. Молока, даже порошкового, у них не было практически с начала эпидемии.

Он лежит, уткнувшись лицом в пыльную землю, и сквозь шум в ушах слушает хриплое, сорванное, похожее на скулёж дыхание, сначала весьма смутно осознавая, что это его собственное. Где-то слева от него всё ещё рушатся перекрытия складов, в яме, оставшейся на месте бункера, гудит ядовитое зеленоватое пламя. Себастиан не открывает глаз, устало и бесполезно отсчитывает про себя секунды, обещая – я встану. Ещё пять минут. Нужно отползти подальше. Нужно найти выживших, если такие ещё остались. Нужно определить направление, в котором отбыла разведгруппа.

Он не может заставить себя подняться до тех пор, пока до его слуха не доносится чей-то надрывный отчаянный плач.

В живых осталось четверо – вместе с ним. Двое мучнисто-белых на лицо, с посеревшими губами и слезящимися глазами подростка – они не сразу смогли выбраться из дымового облака – и самый молодой из охранного отряда, уже успевший перетянуть рану на бедре. Судя по тому, насколько сильно пропиталась кровью штанина, это явно не царапина, но Себастиан не собирается задавать глупых вопросов.

Четверо из шестнадцати – не такой уж плохой результат, вяло думает Себастиан. Четверть выживших из всех, кто находился на базе в тот момент; ещё пятеро должны вернуться к вечеру. Почти половина, почти… Новый приступ кашля скручивает лёгкие, Себастиана всё-таки вырывает, желчь обжигает горло и пищевод, легче не становится ни на йоту.

Он поднимает голову. Вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони, натыкается на испуганные, ждущие взгляды детей, убирает гримасу с лица, не способный сейчас на ободряющую улыбку.

– Нужно отойти подальше, – хрипло выговаривает он, морщится, чувствуя неприятный сладковато-горький привкус на языке, что-то маслянистое, едкое; чёрт знает, что подорвалось и загорелось на этих складах, может быть, они все уже отравлены и медленно умирают, может, через половину суток он выкашляет себе на ладони собственную селезёнку. – Ещё дальше. Наши отправились, – он бросает мельком взгляд на небо, ищет чуть заметное светлое пятно, заменяющее им солнце, машет рукой, – вот туда. Они вернутся до заката, и мы должны их дождаться.

Никто не возражает ему, никто вообще не издаёт ни звука, только кивает тот парень из отряда, Сандерс. С тем же успехом, думает Себастиан, я мог бы продолжать лежать там, у камней.

Но он отыскивает подходящее место для них четверых, запрещая приближаться к эпицентру катастрофы, отдаёт ребятам свою куртку: несмотря на жару, их обоих трясёт. Себастиана самого лихорадит, он упрямо поворачивается лицом к жирным чёрным клубам дыма, которые видны, наверное, за много миль отсюда. Там осталось двенадцать человек, Себастиан помнит лица и имена каждого из них, так, будто они до сих пор стоят рядом. Всех, включая того, кто улыбнулся по-настоящему ярко, щёлкая зажигалкой.

И чёртов кофе, который он не успел допить – действительно, растягивал как мог, – и запасы воды, и одежда, и тёплые одеяла, и спальные мешки, и палатки, перечислять потерянное можно до бесконечности, но Себастиан всё равно смотрит, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то уцелевшее – остовы разобранных грузовиков, плиты забора, стены складов, что-нибудь, что напомнило бы ему прежний облик места, полдюжины лет бывшего ему домом.

Он не может.

 

 

***

Мелани – двенадцать лет, мышиный хвостик, ореховые глаза, отличные способности к математике, – умирает на рассвете. Себастиан, оставшийся в прицепе вместе с ней, всю ночь слышит её поверхностное, слабое дыхание, держит её, когда сухие спазмы заставляют сжиматься горло. Она не плачет, не хватает его ледяной ладонью за руку, не просит рассказать что-то – а Себастиан не способен заговорить сам. Нога Сандерса выглядит плохо, а сам он – ещё хуже, покрасневшие и опухшие глаза, обмётанные белым губы – как, впрочем, у них всех, – и постоянно сжатые зубы.

Вернувшиеся под вечер на хаммере разведчики не задают лишних вопросов, не пытаются приблизиться к остывающей яме, не тратят время на скорбь, они привыкли. Четверо – уже трое – детей, пятеро взрослых, один автомобиль с прицепом, топлива хватит на пять дней пути, если повезёт, еды – на одиннадцать, будь благословен тот, кто уговорил их перестраховаться, воды – на неделю. Может быть на неделю. Так считают все они, когда Себастиан сосредоточенно глядит в карту, припоминая, о чём говорил командир того отряда, как рассказывал о своей базе. Возможно, они смогут попасть туда.

 

Хаммер ломается через четыре дня, дымит капотом, Себастиан морщится от запаха разогретого металла и палёной резины.

 

Этой же ночью Сандерс наставляет дуло пистолета себе под подбородок и пускает пулю в голову. Они все научились читать эти предсмертные записки без единого слова: или я умру в пути и утяну всех вас за собой, или сдохну сейчас и дам вам шанс.

Себастиана тошнит от того, что это действительно так; Себастиан удивлён, что ему не всё равно.

 

Воды хватает ровно на неделю, как они и рассчитывали.

 

Тупая боль в висках не стихает уже четвёртый день, а под веки словно насыпали песка; Себастиан смотрит строго вперёд, не оборачиваясь, иногда поднимая голову, чтобы проверить направление. Карта ему не нужна.

Иногда кто-то из мальчишек идёт рядом с ним, держась за его руку – или держа его самого.

Я не учил их этому, думает Себастиан; не специально. Костяшки пальцев у них сбитые, и поломанны ногти – они долго таскали камни, чтобы похоронить Мелани.

 

Они находят не пересохший ручей в тот момент, когда почти готовы принять его за галлюцинацию, после суток с тех пор, когда была выпита последняя капля. Набирают воды в бутылку, кидают таблетку для обеззараживания, едва ли выжидают положенное время, пьют все по очереди, по два-три жадных глотка. Конечно, она может быть радиоактивной, конечно, таблетка может не сработать – это уже не важно.

– Три дня, – беззвучно проговаривает Себастиан, глядя на выстланное мелким светлым песчаником мутноватое дно. Головная боль расползается по черепу, давит на затылок.

Три дня, их семеро, у них есть вода.

Цифры заменяют ему веру.

 

 

***

Крис возвращается на базу так быстро, как только может, не жалеет ни машины, ни людей, не останавливается нигде, едет по прямой, и Маки не отпускает по этому поводу ни единого комментария. Он видит сначала распахнутые ворота – не так уж часто их держат открытыми, – потом замечает переполох на въездной площадке, непроизвольно сжимает ладонь в кулак, всматриваясь в стоящих там людей. Они знакомы ему – они незнакомцы, он не может назвать ни одного имени: бледные осунувшиеся лица, грязная порванная одежда, трое мальчишек, которых уже бегло осматривает доктор, и – Крис продолжает искать, пока не напарывается на светлый усталый взгляд, невероятная смесь жадности и безразличия, ругается в голос, так зло, что пугает себя сам, спрыгивает на затёртый асфальт, держа рюкзак в руке, другой хлопает по кузову:

– Завезёте в гараж, отчитаетесь механику и свободны до вечера.

– Эй, командир, ты куда? – кричит Энтони ему вслед, веселится, стервец, а почему бы и нет, всё обернулось лучше, чем они предполагали.

Крис не знает, почему нет.

Он обходит огромное здание, останавливается на одной из тренировочных площадок, опускается на жёсткую пожухлую траву, прислоняется спиной к нагретому солнцем – удивительно ярким сегодня – столбу, выдыхает, потирая тыльной стороной ладони нахмуренный лоб. Достаёт из внутреннего непромокаемого кармана рюкзака бумагу – бланки отчётов – и ручку, перебирает бессмысленно, смотрит на знакомые строчки, не зная, что писать.

Не зная зачем.

Длинная тень скользит по его лицу, плечу, перечёркивает ноги, а потом тот парень наклоняется, скидывает листы в сторону, смахивает одним удивительно небрежным и естественным движением, опускается рядом с Крисом, кладёт голову ему на колени, вытягивается весь, будто расслабляясь наконец впервые за хрен знает сколько дней.

Крис смотрит на него сверху вниз, разглядывает внимательно – сероватое от долгой напряжённой усталости лицо, грязные разводы на шее и подбородке, заживающая царапина на щеке, припухшие нижние веки, узкие зрачки, выцветшая радужка.

А тот щурится, глядя то ли на него, то ли куда-то в сторону, и Крис не выдерживает, спрашивает, нарушая странную, но не кажущуюся неловкой тишину:

– Что?

Парень изгибает в усмешке губы, отвечает вроде нехотя, но как-то очень довольно:

– Пытаюсь разглядеть, что на нашивке твоей написано.

Крис улыбается нервно и раздражённо от накатившего облегчения, отвечает:

– Крис Эванс, приятно познакомиться.

Парень молчит какое-то время, наконец произносит после паузы:

– Стэн, – и Крис вскидывает брови, готовый спросить, что, просто Стэн, это имя такое, что ли, но тот тянет руку в карман, выуживает оттуда пачку, помятую, потрёпанную, достаёт последнюю сигарету, и Крис не выдерживает – фыркает, качая головой, щёлкает зажигалкой – привычно, приглашающе, – и Стэн перехватывает его руку, тянет к себе, прикуривает, обхватив ладонь Криса своими. Затягивается, выдыхает дым почти Крису в лицо, жмурится, расслабляясь, кажется, ещё больше.

Крис закуривает свою, чувствуя, что и его начинает отпускать тяжёлое выматывающее напряжение, уходят из мыслей бесконечные предположения и догадки. Что случилось, как они выжили, как дошли, сколько их – всё это он узнает в своё время, так или иначе. Стэн затягивается ещё раз, закашливается у него на коленях, приподнимается, отворачиваясь – видимо, дым попал не в то горло, – и Крис с новой тревогой замечает, как подрагивают пальцы, сжимающие сигарету, как едва ли не кровят потрескавшиеся сухие губы, как осторожно он передвигается, едва слышно шипит, укладываясь обратно.

Стэн ловит этот взгляд, хмурится, и Крис всё-таки спрашивает:

– Тебя уже зарегистрировали?

Тот дёргает плечом, но Крис не собирается отступать:

– Ты хотя бы пил воду? Тебе выдали еду? Определили комнату? Как давно…

– Крис, – прерывает его парень, – у меня всё под контролем. Я разберусь.

Крис ещё раз оглядывает его, уставшего, расслабленного, разморенного чужим теплом и долгожданной сигаретой, усмехается, касается мимолётно ладонью лба, спутанных, посеревших от пыли волос.

– Конечно, – мирно отвечает он, откидывает голову назад, прикрывая глаза. Они оба могут позволить себе ещё полчаса.

 

 

***

В общей душевой – десяток кабин, разделённых перегородками, обклеенными светло-голубой плиткой, – Себастиан оказывается в полном одиночестве; через шесть минут отключат горячую воду, весело сообщает какой-то чернокожий парень на пороге, и Себастиан думает, что ему бы, в общем, хватило и одной.

Что и часа было бы мало.

За временем он не следит, но всё-таки успевает; тугие струи абсолютно чистой, тёплой, самой потрясающей в жизни воды льются сверху ровным потоком, бьют по коже, почти обжигая, смывают на время усталость вместе с грязью, пылью и потом, заставляют забыть о том, что случилось. Качнувшись вперёд, Себастиан лбом и ладонями упирается в холодный кафель, прерывисто выдыхая. Прямо сейчас он не помнит ничего – ни изматывающих дней в пути между Теннесси и Мэрилендом, ни собственного тупого равнодушия рядом с умирающей девочкой, ни отчаявшегося человека, решившего покончить с собой, а заодно и со всеми остальными; трудно быть богом – вдруг считаешь, что можешь решать за всех. Прямо сейчас Себастиан помнит только ровное тепло чужого тела, пальцы на лбу, живые яркие глаза, улыбку, зажигалку в руке; капитану Эвансу, пожалуй, действительно стоит сказать спасибо – когда-нибудь.

Капитан Эванс понятия не имеет об этом, но каким-то образом именно он стал единственной достойной причиной переставлять ноги все эти дни.

Единственным ходячим символом надежды.

 

Одежду Себастиана забрали, он не верит в возможность привести её в пристойный вид, но не спорит – хватает с полки в комнате Криса первые попавшиеся спортивные штаны, чёрные, тренировочные, явно старые, они низко садятся на бёдрах, штанины длиннее нужного, приходится подвернуть до колен. Это единственная комната, которую Себастиан точно знает на чужой базе – успел высмотреть по пути, – и только поэтому он здесь. По крайней мере это то, что он себе говорит и во что верит. Он думает о подростках, обо всех своих спутниках, о том, что нужно проследить, проконтролировать, устроились ли, накормлены ли, сильно ли напуганы, но кровать – нормального размера, мягкая даже с виду – манит к себе непреодолимо, и Себастиан действительно устал что-либо преодолевать.

Криса нет; до отбоя, кажется, вполне достаточно времени.

 

Возвращается Эванс быстрее, чем Себастиан успевает хотя бы задремать; застывает на пороге, плечом уперевшись в косяк, смотрит нечитаемым взглядом:

– Зарегистрировал всех ваших. Как насчёт ужина?

– Я вставать не буду, – честно отвечает Себастиан, он чувствует себя способным приблизительно ни на что, слишком устал; потягивается, устраиваясь удобнее на, чёрт возьми, выглаженных простынях, хлопает рукой по подушке: – Кровать, – выдыхает он, едва заметно качая головой. Улыбается, смутно подозревая, что со стороны выглядит совсем поехавшим, – грёбаная кровать, Крис. С грёбаным о-де-я-лом.

– Я смотрю, тебя и обещанием ужина отсюда не сгонишь, – Крис смотрит насмешливо, но не недовольно, – ну, как знаешь. Сам виноват, – противореча себе, немедленно подходит ближе, кидает Себастиану на живот что-то тёплое, завёрнутое в салфетку; Стэн вскидывает брови, разворачивает – два куска ржаного самодельного хлеба, слой тушёнки между ними, еда пахнет просто пьяняще, одурительно вкусно. – Не торопись, – бросает Крис, разворачиваясь.

– Эй, ты куда?

– Ну, – Крис пожимает плечами уже на выходе, морщится слегка, – отчёт мне всё равно дописывать нужно.

Собственные взявшиеся откуда-то сомнения удивляют Себастиана – это комната Эванса, а он практически выгнал его отсюда, он в гостях, нужно найти какое-то другое место, какого чёрта Крис бы вообще мог захотеть видеть его здесь? Оправдания находятся так же быстро – с каждым проглоченным наспех куском, с каждой крошкой, которую Себастиан торопливо слизывает с пальцев, не обращая внимания на ноющий с непривычки желудок, – если он раздражает Криса, тот может сказать прямо, и неизвестно, куда идти на чёртовой огромной базе, и не пошло бы оно всё, в конце концов. Взрыв, смерти, сломавшийся хаммер, долгий путь пешком, жажда, голод, Крис, даже долбаный сэндвич – всего этого слишком много, Себастиана совсем уже разморило, и он совершенно точно не собирается подниматься в ближайшие пять минут.

Или десять.

Или…

 

Он просыпается, словно от толчка; горло будто стянуло неприятной сухостью, смутные образы всё ещё роятся перед глазами, стоят в ушах: дым, гарь, крики, плач, выстрел, тяжёлое дыхание Мелани, громкий щелчок зажигалки – всё это будет сниться ему ещё много ночей подряд, не нужно и гадать. Себастиан трёт глаза, втягивает носом воздух, восстанавливая дыхание; тепло, практически жар под боком заставляет его повернуться – Крис спит на животе к Себастиану лицом, обняв руками подушку, одеяло сбивается где-то в ногах у них обоих, но оно, понимает вдруг Себастиан, совершенно не нужно. Скосив глаза в другую сторону, он видит на полу со своей стороны кровати бутылку воды, приподнимается тут же, хватает её, жадно отпивает едва ли не половину, с трудом уговорив себя остановиться; слишком хорошо, сейчас – слишком. Ноющее, тянущее где-то в районе солнечного сплетения, отзывающееся тупой болью в висках беспокойство – отголосок ночного кошмара – быстро отходит на второй план.

Практически не ощущается.

Себастиан смотрит на Криса не больше секунды, прежде чем плюнуть на всё и окончательно обнаглеть – ложится обратно, сползает чуть ниже, придвигается совсем близко, почти вплотную, лбом утыкается в тёплое – да как он умудряется всегда быть таким горячим? – плечо. Не обнимает, но прижимается всем телом, думает вдруг: все кости об Эванса ведь смог бы пересчитать – дебильная, бредовая мысль, под стать состоянию Себастиана сейчас; он чувствует странное удовлетворение, засыпая.

Вроде бы это состояние раньше – до того, как уступило место бесконечной апатии – называлось спокойствием.

Может быть, теперь оно возвращается вновь.

 

На этот раз Себастиан просыпается в одиночестве. На ощупь проверяет подушку и простыню рядом – уже холодные, Крис чёрт знает где, у него наверняка есть дела, у Себастиана, пожалуй, тоже найдутся, он забыл совсем, каково это – обживаться где-то заново.

Его слегка ведёт, когда он поднимается с постели, и всё-таки впервые за долгое время Себастиан мог бы искренне признать себя отлично выспавшимся.

Новый день определённо должен оказаться лучше пары тысяч предыдущих.

 

 

***

Эта база (Мэриленд-1 для всех, но Себастиан уже привык называть её базой Криса, а вот своей – ещё нет) разительно отличается от той, старой. Себастиан заново привыкает к постоянному ровному гулу людских голосов, громких шагов, работающих машин; удивляется первое время, каждый раз встречая каких-то незнакомцев. Фактически это как мегаполис в сравнении с маленьким городком где-то в заброшенном захолустье: бесконечные этажи, надземные и подземные, большая часть из которых закрыта, чтобы не тратить на них энергию; аварийное, но всё-таки вполне сносное освещение в каждом коридоре, работающая вентиляция, горячая вода строго по расписанию, но дважды в день. Здесь есть лаборатории и учёные, которые могли бы в них работать, набитые самой разной техникой ангары и теплицы, которыми дорожат, как величайшим сокровищем.

– Чем было это место раньше? – удивлённо, ошарашенно даже спрашивает Себастиан у Криса вечером после краткой экскурсии, во время которой новичкам объясняют, как будет выглядеть теперь их жизнь.

Крис улыбается и качает головой:

– Мой отец сказал мне, что я не хотел бы этого знать. В любом случае нам всем повезло, что кто-то решил потратить так много денег на армию. Кто-то с достаточной степенью паранойи… или предусмотрительности.

– Надеюсь, здесь нет ядерных боеголовок, – ворчит Себастиан, и Крис смеётся, уходя от ответа.

Не то чтобы этот вопрос сильно волновал Себастиана. Кажется, с ним случилось уже всё, что только могло случиться за этот грёбаный конец света, тянущийся уже восьмой год.

 

Себастиан проходит собеседование – обычная беседа, и прилипшее название не лучше и не хуже других – но, очевидно, Эванс уже рассказал многое из того, что знал о нём: пожилой полковник разговаривает со сдержанным уважением, не предлагает заполнять бумаги, не определяет его никуда в первые же минуты. Ваши навыки, говорит он, пригодились бы во многих областях. Чем вы хотите заниматься? Не спешите, подумайте.

Чем?

Себастиан пожимает плечами, улыбаясь немного растерянно, обещает подумать, уходит в выделенную ему комнату, потом, не выдержав, отправляется во двор – просто потому, что может, потому, что здесь есть чёртов двор и даже с чёртовой травой и парой хилых лип, огромное пространство, защищённое надёжнее, чем его старый бункер.

Чем он хочет заниматься? Себастиан садится туда же, где несколькими днями раньше нашёл Криса, некоторое время безучастно наблюдает за тренировкой солдат – другой отряд, не Эванса: молчаливые, сильные, слаженные движения, отработанные до автоматизма, короткие звучные приказы, ленивое солнце, едва проглядывающее из-за бледно-серых – почти как раньше, ну надо же, только слишком плотных – облаков. Сосредоточенно трёт переносицу, закрывает глаза, вспоминая свой выпускной год – ещё до эпидемии, до маминой смерти, до большой паники, прокатившейся по стране начиная с больших городов. Бесчисленные планы: кем бы он хотел стать, куда уехать, чего добиться – всё это бессмысленно и бесполезно здесь и сейчас. Ему было бы страшно, если бы он ещё умел бояться, оттого, что он действительно не может ответить ни тому полковнику, ни даже самому себе на заданный вопрос.

Раньше ему казалось, что хотеть разучились все вокруг, включая его самого; но теперь он хочет свою утреннюю сигарету, горячий душ, пусть растворимый и жидкий, но кофе на завтрак вместо обычной воды. Он хочет видеть улыбку в ярких глазах Эванса, хочет, чтобы его мальчишки и дальше приходили по вечерам из гаражей перепачканные в масле и грязи, но довольные, какими он не видел их никогда.

Он хочет не умирать.

 

В конце концов дать ответ он так и не успевает – сначала его зовут в классы на урок английской литературы, это привычно, если не считать количества детей, у них даже есть разделение на возрастные группы; Себастиан чувствует на себе сначала недоверчивые, потом восхищённые взгляды подростков, когда зачитывает на память Хемингуэя, они в жизни не видели ни моря, ни акул, ни марлина, даже звёзд на небе, но сейчас слушают, и, наверное, эта история для них имеет совсем другой смысл.

Он помнит не так уж много, как они предполагают сначала, но достаточно, чтобы помочь, когда его просят об этом; кажется, в этом плане его жизнь не изменилась ничуть – он собирает в своей голове оказавшиеся там случайно осколки знаний, складывает из них пазл и пытается найти ещё один способ выжить.

Он хочет заниматься этим?

Себастиан не может ответить «да» точно так же, как не может ответить «нет».

 

С Эвансом они видятся не так уж и часто: его отряд один из самых мобильных, они редко остаются на базе дольше пяти дней, выезжают до рассвета и возвращаются с закатом – через неделю или через две.

Всегда возвращаются и всегда – с информацией, новостями, вещами. За то время, пока Себастиан знаком с ним, Крис не потерял ни одного человека из своего отряда, но ему не хочется спрашивать, часто ли ему так везёт.

Однажды Крис находит его в одной из комнат отдыха, бывшей офицерской, ставит на стол перевязанную шпагатом стопку книг. Себастиан поднимает взгляд, ловит довольную ухмылку – на губах, в глазах – и с нарочитой серьёзностью поднимает бровь:

– Что это?

– Я подумал, – отвечает Крис, ничуть не смутившись и не купившись на холодный прием, – тебе может быть скучно.

Тебе может быть скучно.

Себастиан кладёт ладонь на обложку верхней книги, оглаживает потрёпанные уголки, потемневшие страницы, пробегается пальцами по корешкам. Сглатывает, чувствуя едва ли не физическую потребность в новой информации; он не читал ничего нового – инструкции не в счёт – кажется, вечность. Удивительно, что он сейчас не может вспомнить точной даты.

Когда Себастиан хочет сказать «спасибо», Криса в комнате уже нет.

 

Это быстро становится традицией – Эванс привозит ему книги из своих поездок, всё, что может найти и взять с собой; иногда это американская классическая проза или научная фантастика, которую Себастиан помнит наизусть, иногда – дурно написанное фэнтезийное порно, Крис зачитывает его с выражением вслух, Себастиан затыкает уши, предупреждая о том, что не собирается помнить это дерьмо всю свою жизнь, но, если придётся, может цитировать его Эвансу каждый чёртов раз, когда они будут встречаться, включая завтраки. Иногда Крис привозит справочники, энциклопедии, учебники, он не знает, что именно нужно, а Себастиан не знает, как объяснить ему.

– Ты мог бы пойти с нами как-нибудь, – предлагает время от времени Крис, и чем дальше, тем меньше его слова похожи на шутку. – Я же не каталог интернет-магазина.

Чем дальше, тем меньше Себастиану хочется отвечать ему «нет».

 

 

***

Его зовут Себастиан.

Крис узнаёт это случайно: слышит, как один из тех подростков, что жили с ним на базе, зовёт его по имени, и Стэн оборачивается, стремительно и резко, выслушивает, отвечает что-то. Крис отходит в тень, возвращается в соседний коридор прежде, чем они закончат разговор и заметят его.

Он не собирается вмешиваться, ему незачем. У всех них накопилось достаточно того, о чём не хочется говорить.

И того, о чём говорить приходится.

 

Себастиан опять в его комнате; лежит, развалившись на кровати, потом вскакивает, потягиваясь, с деланной небрежностью оглядывая голые стены. Ему скучно, и он хочет услышать, как прошла очередная миссия – он жадный до любых подробностей, любых новостей, – но Крис разбирает рюкзак и собирается закончить это занятие спокойно и в тишине.

– А я знал этого парня, – слышит он за спиной голос Стэна, в котором нет особого удивления или заинтересованности, оборачивается – тот разглядывает одну из фотографий, лежащих в открытом ящике прикроватной тумбочки. – Эванс, его звали Скотт…

Он не вздрагивает, не замолкает резко – просто затихает, не договорив предложение; не вздрагивает и Крис. В конце концов всё это время они привыкли готовиться к худшему.

– Знал? – спокойно переспрашивает Крис.

Стэн садится на кровать с размаху, вздыхает, трёт ладонью лицо, вертит в другой руке фотокарточку; теперь Крис может разглядеть её – маленькая, зернистая, Скотту двенадцать, его команда по бейсболу и сам он – потный, грязный и счастливый.

Живой.

– Четыре года назад, – наконец произносит Стэн. – Эпидемия, с которой начался этот кошмар, уже сошла на нет, ты сам знаешь.

Скорее, за эти три года просто успели умереть все, кто оказался подвержен вирусу, и в живых остались только те, у кого был иммунитет. И счастливчиками они себя тогда не считали.

– Все расслабились, ни у кого не чернела кожа, не свёртывалась от температуры кровь, никто не рвал ремни и катетеры, не пытался вырваться и бежать бог знает куда, – продолжил он. – Мы, наверное, забыли, что есть обычные болезни. Дизентерия, пневмония, корь, – он пожал плечами, всё так же не поднимая глаз, – да хоть лихорадка Эбола, мы могли поверить во всё что угодно в этом аду. Если честно, я не знаю, Крис. У нас не было квалифицированного врача и почти не было антибиотиков. Я даже не могу сказать тебе, от чего он…

– Я понял, – прерывает его Крис. Садится рядом, вытаскивает остальные фотографии, медленно начинает перебирать их, одну за одной. – Это неважно. Просто теперь я не буду его искать, – он молчит ещё некоторое время, чтобы собраться с мыслями, Скотт, младший брат, заразительный смех, широкая щербатая улыбка, разбитые коленки. Затем выдавливает из себя необходимое: – Спасибо.

Стэн шевелится, вскидывает голову, очевидно, готовый возразить, но Крис не позволяет, продолжая говорить:

– Когда всё это начиналось, я только закончил школу. Эти отряды, которые ты видишь сейчас, они были собраны ещё тогда, и из военных, и из добровольцев, я сам предложил отцу вступить, и он согласился. Тогда мы сопровождали машины с детьми, которых увозили подальше от заражённых городов, сдерживали панику, тогда ещё мы надеялись, что эпидемия закончится и всё станет как прежде.

Он собирается объяснить только, как потерял Скотта – их всех разделяли, удачей было попасть в одну колонну автобусов, – но вместо этого рассказывает, как через полтора месяца пришлось пристрелить Иста, единственную в их семье жертву вируса, отец сделал это сам, в подвале, и вынес завёрнутое в простыню тело на задний двор, не похоронить, а сжечь; как мама и Карли записались на двухмесячные курсы медсестёр и также исчезли из их жизни – их отправляли на разные базы, это случилось уже после начала катаклизмов, на второй, самый страшный год конца света; как плакала Шэнна, отказываясь уезжать, цеплялась за пыльные рукава куртки Криса, царапала колечками и браслетами ему ладони, просила, умоляла оставить с собой, но её увезли куда-то на север, возможно, в Канаду, возможно, и на Аляску.

У меня есть семья, говорит он. Пока что – всё ещё есть.

Стэн слушает внимательно, молча и не перебивая; только под конец рассказа Крис осознаёт, что тот держит его руку, легко поглаживая запястье большим пальцем.

– Ты прав, – наконец говорит Стэн, ровно и уверенно. – Они всё ещё у тебя есть.

Крис слышит, что это ещё не конец; проходит минута, другая, третья, прежде чем Стэн ловит его взгляд и проговаривает на удивление невыразительно:

– Меня зовут Себастиан.

 

 

***

Себастиан не уверен, что собирался сказать именно это, до последнего; собственное имя срывается с языка словно помимо его воли, звучит обыденно и спокойно. Крис не выказывает удивления, не усмехается, не вскидывает брови, кивает только, приглашая его продолжить.

Себастиану всегда казалось, что он не будет говорить об этом ни с кем; теперь он чувствует себя так, будто ему необходимо рассказать эту историю – не Крису, самому себе.

– Так звали моего отчима, – странное совпадение, но не им теперь говорить о странностях. – Я не знал отца и оставался равнодушен к ухажёрам матери, в конце концов все они приходили и уходили, а он остался. Маме, кажется, нравилось это – наши имена, – Себастиан улыбается неожиданно сам для себя, легко, едва заметно; Крис – он видит это – замечает. – А мне нравился он. Не сразу, конечно, но как-то незаметно, постепенно, как привязываешься к людям, которых привыкаешь видеть за завтраком каждый день. Он никого не пытался мне заменить и никем не притворялся, он просто, ну, знаешь, – Себастиан запинается, взмахивает рукой, пытаясь объяснить, – был рядом? Понимал меня, когда я сам себя не понимал?

Это сложнее – и легче – чем он думал. Он будто слышит его голос, видит знакомую фигуру, спину, обтянутую старой кожаной курткой, вытертые локти, чуть ссутуленные плечи, за месяц поседевшие волосы.

Ладонь Криса в его руке – горячая, твёрдая, живая.

Себастиан продолжает говорить.

– Мама умерла одной из первых, она работала в городской больнице, и тогда ещё никто не понял толком, что это именно эпидемия, а те, кто поняли, – те молчали, надеясь создать вакцину раньше, чем поднимется паника, – вот только её не создали вообще, ни тогда, ни через год. Вряд ли создадут и сейчас, да и кому она уже нужна? – Мы не хотели уезжать из Нью-Йорка до последнего, я не хотел, а он надеялся, что в мегаполисе легче будет получить помощь, да и куда нам было идти? Все порты и вокзалы были закрыты из-за карантина, с Европой мы не общались уже тогда, а в Южной Америке полыхало похуже нашего. А потом… – Себастиан снова замолкает, и Крис продолжает за него:

– Первые землетрясения.

Себастиан кивает.

Первые в целой серии, в нескончаемом потоке, изменившем очертания берегов и климат доброй половины мира; за одно утро исчез Манхэттен, оборвались все городские коммуникации, перестала функционировать подземка. Нью-Йорк из спасения превратился в ловушку.

– Из города бежали все, автобусов не хватало, и, конечно, – Себастиан усмехается, цитируя набившую оскомину фразу: – Дети – это наше будущее. Нужно спасать детей. Отчим как-то смог, пробился, уговорил, меня увезли в тот же вечер с кучей малолеток, многие из них и младшую школу не успели тогда закончить, рёв, крики. Он пообещал, что приедет следующим же автобусом, Нью-Йорк ещё трясло, постоянно что-то рушилось, заливало всё новые и новые улицы – и с океана, и из-под земли, – Себастиан помнит эту странную, непривычную ещё тогда для него тишину – когда молчал город, и эту тишину нарушали только испуганные голоса покидавших его людей. – Следующий автобус пришёл только через два месяца. Не оттуда. Нам сказали, нам повезло. После нас оттуда не выехал уже никто.

Он так быстро оказался один – в окружении незнакомых ему людей, половина из которых были детьми гораздо младше его. Исчезнувший город – как исчезнувшее, канувшее в лету прошлое, та жизнь, которая у него была, та, которую легко было не вспоминать, заботясь исключительно о своём и чужом выживании.

Та позабытая, настоящая, неожиданным явлением которой показался ему Крис, ещё в тот, самый первый раз – сигаретный дым и яркие глаза, зажигалка в тёплых пальцах, запах машинного масла и дорожной пыли.

– Это имя, – было не только моим, хочет сказать Себастиан; оно принадлежало маме, её тёплой улыбке и сияющим глазам, тому, как она звала их обоих из гостиной; отчиму, его взрослой, рассудочной, непоколебимой любви к Себастиану, тому, как он оберегал его до самого конца – и, смотри, Крис, оказывается, сберёг; тому миру – миру без ядовитых дождей и грязно-серых небес, миру с бургерами, колой и сотовыми телефонами, миру с походами в кинотеатр вечером пятницы и уик-эндами в загородном доме маминых коллег. Он пытается, но не находит слов, и Крис качает головой, кладёт ладонь Себастиану на шею, сжимает легко, поглаживает, чуть оттягивая в сторону ворот футболки.

– Я знаю, – отвечает он. – Я знаю, Себастиан.

Себастиан ему верит.

 

 

***

Почему бы и нет, говорит Себастиан в конце концов ранним утром непонятно какого года; он решает – да к чёрту, сколько можно торчать на базе, ничего не случается уже который день, неделю, месяц, и, до смешного, он был бы не против просто прогуляться, как нормальные люди делали когда-то.

Почему бы и нет.

Эванс с улыбкой кивает, заявляя, что в его отряде лишних людей не бывает, и Себастиан фыркает:

– Кто сказал, что я вступаю в отряд?

Он всё ещё не знает, чего именно хочет.

 

Поездка оказывается на удивление весёлой – все эти люди вокруг болтают, перекидываются шутками, выглядит почти не отчаянно, словно компания друзей собралась на уик-энд. Чернокожий парень – Энтони, они успели перемолвиться едва ли десятком фраз за все эти дни – опускается на коробки с запасом консервов слева от Себастиана; справа Крис, скрестив руки на груди и прикрыв глаза, кажется, спит, у него подрагивают ресницы.

Может, думает Себастиан, он притворяется. Может, не мешает осваиваться.

– Ричмонд, чувак, – Маки подтягивает до локтей рукава болотно-зелёной куртки, улыбается белозубо и по-настоящему открыто, ребята с базы Себастиана до сих пор не научились так же. – Мы столько раз были в Виргинии, но через Ричмонд не проезжали. Там всё полыхало ещё три года назад, город по-любому пуст, но, знаешь, никогда не помешает убедиться.

– Музей науки, – вспоминает вдруг Себастиан; Энтони смотрит на него с насмешливым любопытством, как смотрит на всё остальное, – был там когда-то.

– Что, собрался стащить парочку экспонатов? Типа сохранить остатки истории?

Энтони пихает его кулаком в плечо, посмеиваясь, и Себастиан усмехается, вытягивая ноги:

– Честно? Вообще я просто хочу поискать сигареты получше. Твой командир вечно тащит какую-то дрянь, – он оборачивается к Крису как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть.

Тот ухмыляется, не открывая глаз.

 

Ричмонд встречает их звенящей тишиной: для начала они объезжают город, и Себастиан, стоя на краю открытого кузова, уцепившись за ручку распахнутой двери, смотрит на место, где когда-то счастливо жили люди. В глаза бросается всё и ничего – сразу: остовы не выдержавших многочисленных пожаров домов; потемневшие небоскрёбы с пустыми окнами, похожие на огромные вертикально поставленные гробы; пошедший крупными трещинами асфальт; раскиданная красная черепица на месте железнодорожного вокзала; пересохшие ручьи и сильно упавший уровень воды, в которой теперь водится хрен знает что, никого уже не обманывает прозрачность. Всё, что не сгорело, – пусто. Все, что уцелело, – брошено.

– Сайлент Хилл грёбаный, – бормочет Себастиан; на его плечо ложится знакомая рука, Крис напряжённо вглядывается в исчезающее за поворотом здание музея науки, в то, что было им когда-то.

– Надеюсь, нет, – серьёзно говорит Эванс, усмехается тут же. – Хотя это была моя любимая игра на приставке. Особенно бонусная концовка, там, где…

– Прилетали инопланетяне, – с готовностью подхватывает Себастиан, разворачиваясь всем корпусом к Крису, сосредоточенному, внимательному, такому живому. Более живому, чем все остальные здесь вместе взятые. – Как думаешь, доживём мы до инопланетян, Эванс?

Себастиан уверен, они думают сейчас об одном и том же – он знает далеко не обо всём, но случайные рассказы Криса восполняют упущенное. Землетрясения, наводнения, ураганы, извержения, пожары, кислотные дожди, самопроизвольная бомбёжка, потерянная связь с Евразией, массовые смерти, заражённый вирусом президент, не доехавшие до спасительной базы чиновники; за несколько лет эта планета пережила больше, чем следовало, словно прошла через все стадии развития раковой опухоли, сама себя уничтожая, и теперь находится в полной ремиссии. Вопрос только в том, что дальше – выздоровление или рецидив.

– Поживём – увидим, – отвечает наконец Крис, действительно, что им теперь какое-то несчастное НЛО; грузовик резко тормозит, едва не подскакивая на рассыпанных по дороге камнях, Себастиан, опасно качнувшись в сторону, удерживает равновесие, вцепившись в предплечье Криса, тот перехватывает его руку. Смотрит долго, изучающе, ищет что-то в глазах Себастиана, не говорит ничего до тех пор, пока сзади не доносится задорный голос Маки:

– Эй, командир! Поезд дальше не идёт, просьба освободить…

– Заткнись, Энтони, – Крис отмирает, фыркает, и Себастиан отпускает его – нехотя, он давно уже не боится себе в этом признаться. – Парни, на выход, строимся!

 

Себастиан вникает в давно уже отлаженную работу быстро – они разбиваются на группы, рассредотачиваются по городу, ищут всё сразу: дожившие до нынешних дней сейфы, не затопленные и не заваленные подвалы, уцелевшие вещи, может быть, даже одежду, пригождается сейчас всё. Ищут людей, кто знает, кому могло повезти – не повезти, скорее, если спросить Себастиана, но чудеса случаются даже сейчас. Ищут гипотетическую возможность поселиться здесь – находиться в постоянном ожидании нового конца света невозможно, сказал недавно полковник, когда-нибудь нам придётся начинать всё сначала. Их деятельность вроде бы упорядочена, вот только Себастиану всё равно напоминает о броуновском движении – оно хаотично.

И оно же – непрерывно.

В мёртвом Ричмонде Себастиан чувствует себя куда более живым, чем раньше.

 

 

***

Крис вышагивает по пустырю, засунув руки в карманы; у них впереди шесть часов езды – не больше, даже по нынешнему подобию дорог, – до отправления полчаса, а Себастиан пропал куда-то, Крису не нравится эта затянувшаяся прогулка. Отсутствие жизни ещё не означает отсутствие опасности – сколько его людей проваливались буквально сквозь землю в таких же заброшенных городах, тонули, оступались, поджаривали себя заживо?

Приставляли пистолет к виску наконец.

Крис не удивился бы ничему; впрочем, Себастиан находится довольно быстро: сидит, скрестив ноги, на единственном клочке проросшей каким-то чудом ярко-зелёной травы – она выглядит почти искусственной в местном пейзаже, – смотрит, склонив голову к плечу, на грязно-серые развалины, камни, когда-то определённо сиявшие белизной.

– Это церковь святого Иоанна, – Себастиан замечает его сразу, будто угадывает шаги, будто научился различать; Крис слышит непроизнесённое «я не был здесь, но читал». – Здесь когда-то Патрик Генри выступал перед отцами-основателями, – он откидывается на спину, прямо на твёрдую землю, взмахивает рукой, явно цитируя: – «Дайте мне свободу или дайте мне смерть!» А под нами, – Себастиан хлопает ладонью рядом с собой, это не приглашение, но Крис всё равно опускается, садясь, – кстати, кладбище.

– Весёленькое ты нашел место, – губы Себастиана дёргаются в слабой усмешке в ответ; у него сверкают глаза, ярко выделяясь на бледной коже, снова припухли словно навечно посиневшие нижние веки, дёргается в вороте куртки кадык, и Крис впервые не видит апатии. Она исчезает здесь – перед разрушенной церковью, над старинными захоронениями, в заброшенном тихом городе; неизвестно почему, но именно сейчас, Себастиан именно в этом находит что-то для себя нужное.

Смотрит он, впрочем, только на Криса.

Смотрит, протягивает руку, цепляясь пальцами за ворот футболки, холодные прикосновения к нагревшейся ткани, горящий взгляд; Крис усмехается – и целует первым.

Это не похоже на всё, что было раньше: за все эти страшные годы не раз и не два вспыхивала страсть, случались быстрые попытки забыться и сбросить напряжение, но теперь Крис не помнит об этом ничего – есть только сухие губы, настойчивый язык, пальцы Себастиана моментально запутываются в волосах, Крис наклоняется неудобно, валится в конце концов сверху; воздух вокруг – тоже сухой, спёртый, словно бы давит отсутствием ветра, Крису жарко, но совсем не от этого.

Остановиться?

Он, кажется, разучился.

Себастиан отстраняется сам, ведёт головой в сторону, задевая носом щеку, разглядывает Криса, большими пальцами поглаживая виски, тянется вверх, но Крис уклоняется уже сам, улыбается, с неохотой возвращаясь в реальность, ему хочется смеяться.

– Надо ехать, – поднимается на ноги, протягивает Себастиану руку. – Жаль, книг в этот раз не нашли.

– «Лаки Страйк», целый блок, – Себастиан выпрямляется, хватается за ладонь, его собственная всё ещё ненормально холодная; смотрит снизу вверх, задрав голову, деланно округляет глаза. – Представляешь, взломали сейф.

 

 

***

В душевой привычно тихо, Крис привык мыться последним, после всех, в одиночестве; Энтони смеётся, говорит – «по-королевски», но дело всего лишь в вырванных минутах наедине с самим собой. «Ну да, я как раз об этом», ржёт Маки, Крис давно уже не слушает.

Он быстро раздевается, складывая одежду аккуратной стопкой на лавке, поворачивает краны, регулируя температуру; шлепки босых ног позади слышит сразу, разворачивается на автомате – Себастиан абсолютно обнажён и невозмутим настолько же, разглядывает Криса с ног до головы, и тот не может не ответить тем же. Стэн проходит в ту же кабинку – мимо, становится ровно под душем, вымокает моментально, проводит по рукам от плеч до запястий, смывая мутные разводы.

– Никогда не трахался в душе.

Это звучит как забавная шутка. Это совсем не кажется Крису смешным.

– Пятнадцать минут, – коротко отвечает он, прислоняясь спиной к намокшей плитке; пятнадцать минут до отключения горячей воды. – И общие душевые.

– Это было во всех фильмах, – Себастиан замирает, глядя настойчиво и весело, – а я не успел попробовать, просто нечестно. И кстати, – он делает шаг, подходя вплотную, – я запер дверь.

Запер дверь.

Себастиан облизывается, и это срывает последний знак «стоп» в голове Криса; правда в том, что таких знаков там и не было никогда толком.

Правда в том, что от этого сносит башню за считанные секунды: от влажных жадных поцелуев, от скользких объятий – Себастиан шарит по нему руками, оглаживая плечи, живот, бока, глаза заволакивает пеленой то ли у него, то ли у самого Криса; он беспорядочно целует Себастиана, губы, скулы, нос, мочка уха, прижимает к себе – Себастиан размашисто вылизывает его шею, – дотягивается до тюбика с гелем, хватает, едва не роняя, выдавливает на ладонь, размазывая по пальцам, пальцами – по члену, Себастиан помогает, его ладонь ложится сверху, Крис не может уже не стонать. Стэн немедленно улыбается, притягивает Криса к себе за шею, вовлекая в очередной поцелуй, сверху льется вода, попадает в рот, Крис теряется во всем этом.

– Слишком много жизни, – выдыхает Себастиан, почти не отстраняясь, сам весь – яркий, дышащий, живой. – Делись.

Разворачивается к стене, упираясь ладонями, наклоняется, расставляет шире ноги, подставляясь, раскрываясь, невозможно не смотреть, невозможно не поддаться; Крис вводит один палец, ещё осторожнее – второй, медленно, слишком медленно, для Себастиана, похоже, тоже, предупреждает, склонившись к уху, аккуратно вытаскивая пальцы:

– Больно же будет, – и Себастиан сдавленно смеётся:

– Не впервой.

Крис входит почти до упора, останавливается, давая привыкнуть, Себастиан шипит:

– М-мать твою, – и тут же: – быстрее давай.

Следить за собой совсем уже не получается, Крис вколачивается, двигая бёдрами без всякого ритма, обхватывает Себастиана поперёк живота. Стэн почти себя не касается, только давит пальцами на настенную плитку, шумно дышит, стонет, не заботясь о громкости, каждый выдох Криса похож на крик.

Каждое движение – самое нужное; он вообще не представлял, что трахаться можно – вот так, и продержаться долго не выходит, то ли потому, что ничего ни с кем давно не было, то ли именно сейчас всего этого – эмоций, ощущений, стекающей по телу воды – слишком много; он кончает, Себастиан всё равно успевает первым.

Выпадает из реальности на несколько секунд, пропуская те мгновения, за которые вода из тёплой превращается в ледяную, обрушивается сверху, смывая сперму и накатившую было вялость; время вышло. Крис проводит ладонями по лицу снизу вверх, зачёсывает назад насквозь мокрые волосы, Себастиан хохочет вдруг, поворачивается, сползает на пол, не умолкая:

– В фильмах такой подставы не было, – ржёт, встряхивается, разбрызгивая вокруг себя летящие с волос капли, – но тоже ничего. Эй, Эванс?

Крис подтягивает его за руку, помогая встать на ноги, толкает к стене, упирается руками по обе стороны, мешая двинуться; ему – мало.

Очень мало теперь.

– Что?

Себастиан, подавшись вперёд, слизывает задержавшиеся капли с его верхней губы, поднимает бровь:

– Повторим?

Сколько угодно, хочет ответить Крис.

Он смеётся.

 

 

***

Секс с Эвансом не был первым за семь лет конца света, но всё же – всё же был совсем другим.

Себастиану даже не приходится искать причину, он знает её и так – Эванс другой.

Себастиан вспоминает себя отчаявшимся подростком, девчонку – её имя уже успело затеряться в его памяти, – в глазах которой было ещё больше страха, чем у него, их неловкий быстрый секс в неработающей прачечной; вспоминает Нэнси, которая была старше его на двенадцать лет, – последняя из тех, кто умер от вируса, – её припухшие от слёз глаза, кривоватую улыбку и сотню тихих «извини»; вспоминает единственного доктора на их базе, сильные крепкие пальцы, обхватывающие его член, колючую бороду, и – никаких поцелуев, давай договоримся, Стэн; вспоминает случайный секс, лихорадочные дрочки – всё, что было, всё, что сливается сейчас в одно мутное неразличимое пятно. Это всегда – каждый чёртов раз – было об одном: мы можем умереть завтра, заразиться, задохнуться, отравиться, погибнуть под завалом, от голода, от жажды, от чужой пули, так почему нет, давай возьмём всё, что можем, от сегодняшнего дня.

С Крисом Себастиану кажется иногда, что конца света и не было вовсе.

Крис не пускает конец света в свою – уже почти их – комнату, оставляет его за порогом, там, под неуютным серым небом, под слепым бельмом вечно скрытого за грязными ватно-жёлтыми облаками солнца, на иссохшей, закаменевшей земле, рядом с бронированными автомобилями и круглосуточными дежурствами. Он жадный – до Себастиана, не просто до чужого тепла, если уж говорить об этом, он сам отдаёт его, не жалея, делится щедро, смеётся, грея ладони Себастиана в своих, накрывая его своим телом, прижимая к кровати, целуя шею у линии челюсти, кусая плечо – и тут же зализывая укус. В их сексе – во всём, что Эванс делает с ним, – много удовольствия, искреннего, самодостаточного, много желания доставить удовольствие ему, но нет ни капли отчаяния.

Сложно отказаться от выживания, за которое ты цеплялся столько лет, когда тебе предлагают жизнь, но Крис торопит только самого себя – не Себастиана, – и Себастиан просто идёт за ним.

 

Он действительно не вступает в отряд – может быть, не уверен, что хочет именно этого, может, не готов признаться, что действительно чего-то хочет; Эванс не настаивает, а руководство базы, кажется, только радо, нам бы не хотелось потерять тебя из-за нелепой случайности, говорят ему. С каких пор беженец и новичок стал таким ценным, хочется спросить Себастиану. С каких пор остальных ребят Эванса можно терять.

Себастиан молчит и допоздна пропадает в инженерных лабораториях.

Эванс уходит не больше чем на полторы недели, как обычно; ничего не меняется с тех пор, как они – начинают трахаться, спят в одной постели, всё чаще понимают друг друга без слов, но разговаривают всё равно, – Себастиан не собирается давать этому название, Крис тоже; возвращается, пропитанный запахами дороги: горькой сухой пыли, пота, машинного топлива, – обязательно заглядывает к механикам, в лазарет, если требуется проверить кого-то из своих ребят, отчитывается перед начальством, успевает на последние минуты горячего душа. Себастиан часто присоединяется к нему – нужно беречь воду, Крис, разве ты не знаешь, округляет он глаза, Крис смеётся и утягивает его к себе под тугие жаркие струи, однажды Себастиан не успевает снять футболку, и мокрая ткань липнет к телу, не стесняя движений, в голубых глазах Криса яркая, почти мальчишеская лукавая нежность и тяжёлое, удивлённое восхищение.

Как у нас получилось это, не перестаёт спрашивать себя Себастиан. Как мы в больном, изломанном, бредящем мире нашли – что?

Себастиан боится слова, которое приходит ему на ум.

Себастиан решает считать, что Крис нашёл его.

 

У Себастиана есть своя комната, как и у них всех, только дети живут вместе, по четверо, но когда Крис на базе, он почти не заглядывает туда. Ему плевать на слухи, он даже не знает, есть ли таковые или людям наконец наскучило обсуждать чужую личную жизнь; Эвансу, видимо, тоже. Он ничего не говорит, разве только смеётся иногда, что Себастиан засиживается за книгами и чертежами допоздна, как прилежный школьник; приносит однажды откуда-то второе одеяло.

Оно так и остаётся лежать на полке.

 

 

***

Далёкий, звучащий с перебоями звук аварийной сирены, уже кажущийся привычным, всё равно давит на мозг, мешает сосредоточиться. Себастиан лихорадочно перебирает в руках рассыпанные по столу листы, не понимая, зачем делает это, от мерцания угрожающе шипящих ламп, готовых вот-вот вспыхнуть и рассыпаться искрами по оббитому металлическими пластинами полу, болят глаза. Двери заблокированы, вентиляция перекрыта; в этом нет больше никакого смысла, потому что табличка «Заражение. Биологическая опасность» горит уже давно. Себастиан думает о наконец дождавшейся его смерти с весёлой удовлетворённой обречённостью – до тех пор, пока не видит Эванса, сидящего у стены.

На выцветшей военной форме – подсыхающие брызги; он прижимает левую руку к животу, и сквозь пальцы сочится, выходит упрямыми равномерными толчками густая тёмная кровь. Растекается рядом с ним лужей, чёрт, как же её много, разве может быть столько, и Эванс уже серый, будто покрытый извечной пылью, пропитанный ею до кончиков пальцев, до болезненно сжатых губ, до коротко стриженных волос, до ресниц; Себастиан падает на колени, зовёт его, теребит, трясёт за плечо, касается щеки, подбородка, повторяет бесконечно его имя:

– Крис, Крис, Крис, – пока оно не вплетается в гул сирены, не звучит настолько же бессмысленно и отчаянно.

Крис смотрит на него, с трудом фокусирует взгляд, радужка уже начинает выцветать, голубой уходит куда-то вглубь, теряется, пропадает. Себастиан усмехается зло и деревянно, тянется, целует его, не закрывая глаз, чувствует солоноватую кровь во рту, на языке, он всегда знал, что так и будет. Крис улыбается – Себастиан чувствует эту улыбку губами, – и что-то металлическое, позвякивая, катится к намертво заблокированным дверным проёмам, ревущая вспышка взрыва наконец накрывает их обоих, заглушая сирену, застревая в горле, и Себастиан…

…Себастиан просыпается мгновенно, крупная дрожь выдёргивает его из сна – но не из кошмара. Он дышит судорожно, едва не закашливаясь, с третьего раза попадает по кнопке, включая ночник, чертыхается хрипло и сдавленно, ненавидя сейчас эти тусклые энергосберегающие лампы, разворачивается к Крису, задирает на нём майку, не боясь разбудить, не думая даже об этом; не доверяя собственному зрению, прижимает раскрытую ладонь к животу, ощущает живую, горячую, гладкую, целую, без единого намёка на шрам или рану кожу – и не может отодвинуться, не может отнять руки.

Крис поднимает голову с подушки, открывает глаза – широкие зрачки, почти чёрный в полумраке взгляд, сонный, но внимательный и спокойный; ему требуется едва ли пара секунд, чтобы разглядеть что-то в Себастиане, а затем он прижимает его к себе – Себастиан так и не убирает ладонь, – обнимает одной рукой, целует в висок, замирая так.

– Я вернусь, – обещает он чуть неразборчиво, прежде чем провалиться обратно в сон. Тускло-зелёный циферблат часов мерно отсчитывает минуты; Крис с отрядом уходит на очередную миссию через три с половиной часа. Себастиан лежит до рассвета, чувствуя, как едва заметно под пальцами отдаётся биение сердца Криса.

Он не заговаривает об этом – ни тем утром, ни после.

Просто ещё один кошмар.

 

Обычно Крис рассказывает ему всё, что сумел увидеть – и хорошее, и плохое: вцепившиеся в русло пересохшего ручья шары перекати-поля – и как только появились здесь? – разрушенная ферма, сожжённая основательно, дотла, так, как умеют люди, а не природа, хлев и конюшня, полные пожелтевших пористых костей, из-за ядовитых дождей они выглядят так, будто пролежали здесь не один век, почти сорок километров неповреждённого шоссе со стёртой разметкой, тощая подозрительная ворона, живущая рядом с базой на юге Индианы, бурое месиво вместо пруда в бывших пригородах Уильямспорта, раздробленный в крошево фонтан, осколки витражей, наряженная искусственная ёлка в окне опустевшего дома.

– Этот мир, – спрашивает Себастиан, – ты смог бы жить в нём?

– А у нас есть другой? – улыбается Крис.

 

Однажды вечером он врывается в комнату Себастиана, с горящими глазами, с улыбкой предвкушения.

– Мы поймали новый сигнал, – говорит он, не дожидаясь вопроса, – самый дальний из всех, что были.

Кажется, Себастиан знает, что это значит для Криса.

Остаётся решить, что это будет значить для него.

 

 

***

Сигнал идёт из Калифорнии – на Мэриленд-1 такого не случалось ни разу за все эти годы, Себастиан отлично знает теперь, Крис рассказал не меньше десяти раз. Самый дальний сигнал – граница Небраски и Южной Дакоты, налаженная ребятами Эванса станция; самое дальнее путешествие для любого из отрядов – Великие равнины, покрытые слоем мелких камней и чужих костей, продвинуться дальше попросту не смогли, не хватало воды, а чудом не пересохшие речки Колорадо не балуют теперь чистотой.

Всё это не смущает Криса, не смущает – после череды споров – и всех остальных; к Эвансу здесь прислушиваются, Себастиан понимал и раньше, но только сейчас получил возможность оценить масштабы. Крис едва не летает по этажам, участвует во всём: подбор группы, количество машин и запасов, приблизительный маршрут, сбор медикаментов, – он высказывается, когда просят, делится мнением, спокойно и веско, почти скрывая взбудораженность от неожиданного дела.

Его просят часто.

Сигнал они ловят ещё дважды, Себастиан вообще не представляет, как это произошло, связь плохая, но всё-таки получается; база в нескольких километрах от Сан-Франциско, совсем небольшая, пятнадцать человек, среди них – ученые, доктора и радист-самоучка, слишком ценные экземпляры, чтобы разбрасываться, думает Себастиан. Он знает – для Криса дело не только в этом; Крис, кажется, не успокоится, пока не выполнит самим перед собой поставленные задачи на максимум.

Максимум, может быть, не наступит никогда.

 

– Двое суток на дорогу в лучшие времена, – Себастиан склоняется над картами, уперевшись локтями в стол, запускает пальцы в волосы. – Сейчас, исходя из всего, что мы уже знаем – не меньше двадцати дней. Придётся петлять, если хотим ограничиться машинами, а не прыгать через овраги.

Он озвучивает ещё раз – специально для Криса; маршрут был проговорен ещё три часа назад в зале для совещаний, куда Себастиан стал так же вхож, как и Эванс, не слишком заметно для себя – его позвали раз, второй, третий, и вот теперь он знает о предстоящем большом путешествии чуть ли не больше, чем командир отряда, который раскачивается на стуле рядом и делает вид, что внимательно слушает. Он не предлагает Себастиану ехать – ни теперь, ни раньше, каждый раз предоставляет право решать самому, высовывать нос с территории базы или заняться чем-то ещё; он не знает, что Себастиан уже говорил об этом с руководством, полковник не выглядел особенно впечатлённым, но сказал то же, что и всегда, – это тебе решать, парень, контролировать тебя я не могу и не стану, своя голова на плечах есть и вроде бы неплохо соображает?

– Двадцать дней, – повторяет он, ведет пальцем по карте, очерчивая чёткие когда-то границы штата Юта. – И то при условии, что через Аризону или Неваду вообще возможно проехать, мы оставили два варианта, неизвестно, что там происходило все эти годы. Двадцать дней – это больше обычного, Крис, – Эванс не реагирует, хотя Себастиан толком не знает, какой реакции хочет; он слегка повышает голос: – Это, вообще-то, просто до хрена.

– Поэтому мы отправляем практически весь отряд, – мирно отвечает Крис, прекращает раскачиваться, съезжает чуть ниже по спинке стула, – и берём достаточно запасов, которые рассчитывал и ты в том числе. Нужно было начать когда-то, – он вздыхает, оглядывается на звуки шагов за приоткрытой дверью. – Разве помощь группе людей – не достаточный повод?

Для долгой поездки по неизведанным ещё после всех катастроф местам? Для похода в неизвестность? Для возможности сдохнуть в каком-нибудь наводнении? Для спасения пятнадцати несчастных, которые отправили этот сигнал не сегодня и не вчера и, может, ничего уже и не ждут?

Для чего, хочет спросить Себастиан, для чего именно это достаточный повод?

Он молчит; поднимает голову, разглядывает Криса – скрещённые на груди руки, закатанные рукава форменной тёмно-зелёной куртки, ссадина над ключицей, припухшие веки, бледно-красная вязь полопавшихся капилляров, словно потемневшие за последние месяцы волосы, типичный портрет каждого третьего человека на этой базе, один из многих, ничем толком и не особенный.

Единственный, кто при любых обстоятельствах говорит – какая разница. Мы всё равно будем жить.

– Я вернусь, – говорит Крис, ловит, видимо, что-то во взгляде; Себастиан пожимает плечами, криво улыбается, чувствуя, как вскрывается ранка на нижней губе, след бесконечных покусываний:

– Я еду.

– Уверен? – Крис хмурится, но не слишком, он не лезет с ненужным беспокойством практически никогда.

– Какая разница, – Себастиан хлопает ладонью по столу, поднимается, сворачивая карту; в эту минуту он решает окончательно. – Мы всё равно когда-нибудь умрём.

 

***

Его отряд – действительно лучший, думает Крис уже на второй день «большого похода», как окрестил его Маки; он же называет их Братством Кольца, с энтузиазмом раздавая роли по собственному усмотрению и иногда добавляя новых персонажей.

Никого не смущает ни количество машин, ни забитые припасами багажники; разговоры о непомерно долгом для них всех пути смолкают уже ближе к обеду – все успели обсудить это ещё на базе, ещё за две недели подготовки. Мы переживали десять дней дороги, переживём и вдвое больше, говорят они; видят спокойствие Криса и верят ему, как самой надёжной гарантии. Есть ещё обратная дорога, думает Крис. Есть ещё база, которая может оказаться вымершей, покинутой, уничтоженной. Есть территории, о которых они не знают ровным счётом ничего вот уже полдюжины лет.

Крис видит каждую из этих мыслей – и ещё сотню других – в глазах Себастиана.

Как и он сам, Себастиан молчит.

Западная Виргиния воспринимается теперь доброй старой знакомой – полные карты, изученные маршруты, две маленькие базы на остановку в полдня. Они никуда не спешат, им опасно спешить, и Крис следует разработанному ещё на совете маршруту без колебаний, экономя воду и топливо, запасы человеческой выносливости и чужого энтузиазма.

Машины идут хорошо, механики лезут под капот и брюхо на каждом привале и неизменно остаются довольны. Ночи и дни вокруг – череда одинаковых пейзажей, далёкий горизонт, наполовину скрытый за тусклым маревом всё ещё наполненного взвесью пыли и пепла воздухом, тяжёлое небо, закаменевшая земля, дробный перестук щебёнки или глухой шорох шин по растрескавшемуся асфальту. Они разбивают лагерь на закате, ставят палатки, кидают кости, кому спать в салонах, пересмеиваются, подшучивая над изысканным ужином из белковых концентратов. Небо на западе каждый раз другое – тёмно-жёлтое, с коричневатыми разводами, или полыхнувшее вдруг лиловым, как будто они в одной из серий Стар Трека на неизведанной планете, или фиолетовое, быстро выцветающее до привычного уже графита. Себастиан сидит на крыше джипа, небрежно положив автомат на переплетённые ноги, глядит вдаль, не хмуро и не задумчиво, просто устало. Крис забирается к нему, амортизаторы на удивление мягко гасят движение, кузов плавно и пружинисто покачивается, быстро замирая.

– Он был розовым, тебе не кажется? – с равнодушной неуверенностью спрашивает его Себастиан, не поворачивая головы. Крис опускается на колени позади него, кладёт ладони на плечи, чувствуя застарелое напряжение в мышцах, целует в затылок, прижимаясь носом, губами, лбом. Себастиан хмыкает, разводит лопатки, чуть передвигается, устраиваясь поудобнее.

– Малиновым, – шепчет Крис ему в кожу, солоно, пыльно, знакомо, так, что и задумаешься не сразу – когда успел настолько привыкнуть? – Да и чёрт с ним, с закатом. Вот луну я не видел столько, что впору и правда взвыть на неё.

Себастиан оборачивается к нему стремительно, вскинутые брови, выражение странного, озадаченного изумления на лице, как будто Крис показал ему очередное чудо; и горечь, привычно запрятанная в складках у губ.

– А я и забыл про неё, Эванс, веришь? Я забыл, что она выходит по ночам.

Крис верит.

Крису снится подтаявший горький шоколад на губах и пальцах Себастиана, снится, как он смеётся, запрокидывая голову, тянет Криса на себя, улыбается широко, с мальчишеской ухмылкой, и в глазах его отражается голубое небо.

 

Они встречают это – чем дальше, тем чаще, а может, так кажется из-за незнакомой местности: взорванные бензоколонки, почерневшие и усыпанные мелкими осколками стекла из соседнего магазина, остовы домов и кажущиеся закаменевшими голые мёртвые стволы деревьев, жутковатыми часовыми выстроившиеся вдоль изъеденного трещинами шоссе. Амазонка, говорит кто-то, и – почти сразу же – Канада. Крис молчит; он не хочет знать, как выглядят сейчас огромные бескрайние акры лесов, у него нет сил, времени, ресурсов на такие мысли. У него нет на них права.

Проезжают мимо одинокого ранчо однажды, огромный дом выглядит обветшалым, но почти не пострадавшим от стихии. Крис решает поискать бензин или солярку – топливо никогда не бывает лишним, – вместе с группой переступает через упавший забор, шагает осторожно по тёмной, как будто пористой земле, так бывает, если раньше здесь был толстый слой пепла, заходит в конюшню, молча разглядывая крупные пожелтевшие кости, выглядящие, будто им не один десяток лет. Загоны, сараи, склады, сгнившие, сгоревшие или опустошённые, Себастиан выходит из дома, сбегает по скрипучим ступенькам крыльца, раздувающиеся ноздри, поджатые губы, напряжённая морщинка между бровями, взгляд, направленный внутрь себя.

– Пойдём, – бросает он, едва поравнявшись с Крисом, быстро проходит мимо. – Там ни черта нет. Во всём этом месте – ни черта полезного.

Крис не трогает его, не спрашивает ни о чём, остальные члены группы возвращаются с пустыми руками, и они продолжают путь; Себастиан приходит сам, уже ночью. Ощупывает пространство вокруг бледным зеленоватым светом фонарика, дёргает на себя дверцу, забирается на заднее сиденье, Крис приподнимается было, чтобы освободить место, но Себастиан не даёт, ложится на него, придавливая своим весом, забирается ледяными руками под куртку, под майку, ёрзает, не целует – кусает нижнюю губу Криса, вылизывает подбородок, шею, замирает где-то у изгиба плеча, обдавая оголившуюся кожу влажным дыханием. Крису не очень удобно, но он ждёт; Себастиан редко начинает разговоры первым. Особенно – такие.

– Он убил их всех, – начинает Себастиан, голос звучит глухо, но он не поднимает голову, наоборот, упирает подбородок Крису в ключицу; в машине узко и неудобно, Крис не представляет, как ему пришлось извернуться. – Своих детей, они так и лежат в постелях, укрытые одеялами, ссохшаяся коричневая кожа, как будто не человеческая, видел мумий? Чёрт знает что творилось с атмосферой тогда, они не сгнили, они законсервировались, съёженные, маленькие, лёгкие, наверное, не могу перестать об этом думать, Крис. А его мы нашли в гараже, в машине, симпатичная такая Вольво, ключи в замке зажигания, все окна раскрыты, пистолет на пассажирском сидении и фото в руках. Револьвер, старый, дорогой, Крис, и ты видел дом, прилегающие строения? Там бассейн позади дома, разбитый зимний сад, и…

– Я видел, – прерывает его Крис. Он может представить себе – извергающий клубы выхлопных газов автомобиль, стоящий в гараже мёртвого, как вычищенная скорлупа, дома, головки детей на пропитавшихся кровью подушках, обезумевшие лошади, пытающиеся вырваться из запертых стойл, шуршащий снаружи ядовитый дождь. Сколько ещё работал мотор, прежде чем закончился бензин, как долго бессвязно шипело радио, пока не сел аккумулятор?

– Что ты скажешь мне сейчас, Эванс? – спрашивает Себастиан, выходит едко и растерянно одновременно. – Это всё ещё надежда?

Крис может сказать – я видел пепелище, полное костей заражённых, сжёгших себя заживо; может сказать – это уже случилось и случилось давно; может сказать – надежду не ищут, она просто есть. Крис вздёргивает Себастиана наверх, к себе, и целует его жадно и жёстко, обхватывая ладонями голову, не отпуская, не давая дышать. Отрывается наконец, ищет пьяный, расфокусированный взгляд, расширившиеся зрачки блестят в темноте.

– Слышишь? – спрашивает он; не уточняет, потому что сам слышит то же самое – отчаянный стук крови в ушах, тяжёлое сбитое дыхание. Чуть опускает ладонь, прижимает пальцы к ярёмной вене. – Вот это – надежда. Я напомню, если будет нужно, Себастиан.

Себастиан молчит, облизывая губы, разглядывает Криса долго – пытаясь углядеть в нём что-то, отыскать, удостовериться? Крис знает, что не сможет понять этого, может быть, никогда.

Крис думает, что, может быть, и не нужно.

 

Почти на границе Канзаса и Колорадо они упираются в пропаханный неизвестно чем овраг: бесформенные кучи застывшей глины и камней вокруг, осыпающаяся вниз земля, красноватая пыль и разбегающиеся в разные стороны трещины по обеим сторона обрыва.

– Земля очарования, – ржёт Маки, заглядывая Эвансу через плечо, пока тот сосредоточенно смотрит на карту. Себастиан играет с защёлкой походного компаса, открывая и закрывая его обратно.

– Нью-Мексико и Аризона – не так уж и плохо, – наконец тянет он тоном, в котором отчётливо слышен скептицизм.

Крис кивает согласно, сворачивая карту и убирая её во внутренний карман куртки:

– Это быстрее, чем двигаться через северные штаты.

Крис обходит Альбукерке, стараясь не уводить отряд слишком далеко на юг, меняет курс не больше необходимого; что-то обойти просто невозможно.

Через неделю они оказываются у Лас-Вегаса.

 

Улицы Хендерсона занесены песком; скалы, кажется, просели, растаяли, изъеденные ветром и дождём, нет асфальта, нет дорог, только торчащие кое-где покорёженные разделители да проржавевший знак ограничения скорости. Пятнадцатое шоссе забито брошенными давно ещё машинами; кое-где можно угадать следы аварий – перевернувшаяся набок фура, лежащий в кювете почти бесформенный седан со снесённой крышей, глубокие вмятины на капоте кабриолета, Крис смотрит на него с невольной жалостью. Аэропорт Маккаран оглушающе пуст, сгоревшие ангары, следы баррикад у зала ожидания, брошенные, будто игрушечные, трапы и автобусы на взлётных полосах.

Сам Вегас похож на чудовищно карикатурную выставку постапокалиптического мира. Париж, Венеция, Нью-Йорк – миниатюрные слепки городов, превращённые в руины, пустые оскаленные провалы окон отеля «Цезарь», разгромленные казино, остовы столов, кресел, игровых автоматов, даже барных стоек, в бессмысленной ярости выброшенные наружу, разбитые неоновые вывески, превращённые в хаотичное нагромождение камней тротуары. Ребята находят где-то фишки, выцветшие до белёсого серого, металлические жетоны, безнадёжно заросшие грязью и ржавчиной, рекламную фигурку какого-то бурлеск-клуба.

– Хотел поехать сюда, как только мне исполнится восемнадцать, – задумчиво тянет Маки, оглядываясь по сторонам и пиная развороченный бордюр. – Может быть, даже на выпускной.

Крису кажется, что его собственный выпускной был невозможное количество лет назад. Но у него он по крайней мере был.

Город выглядит огромной свалкой – место, куда пришедшая катастрофа выкинула всё, что, по её мнению, человечеству больше не нужно. Роскошь, излишки. Крис никогда ещё ни в одном из найденных им мест не видел такого количества битого стекла, неровным слоем покрывающего дороги, и такого количества пыли, из-за которой и без того изрядно пострадавшие здания выглядят ещё более смазанными, потускневшими, немыми, будто заросшими паутиной, и кокон делается только больше день ото дня.

Лас-Вегас тоже становится серым.

 

Тем же вечером Себастиан стоит, повернувшись на запад, сосредоточенно глядя в бинокль, пока хватает тусклого послезакатного света.

– Мы почти дошли, – говорит ему Крис, вставая рядом, почти касаясь плечом его плеча. Себастиан кивает утвердительно, опуская бинокль, губы дёргаются в быстрой понимающей улыбке. Они оба знают, что за место им предстоит пройти перед тем, как добраться до базы; очевидно, мысль приходит в голову обоим одновременно.

– Теперь это действительно кажется мне смешным, – произносит Себастиан. – Как будто до этого мы шли по грёбаному Эдему.

– Я был тут с отцом, – невпопад отвечает Крис. – В детстве. С ним и со Скоттом.

Себастиан разворачивается к нему, щурится насмешливо, держит свободной рукой за локоть, то ли тянет на себя, то ли отстраняется, не давая поцеловать сухие губы с едва начавшей заживать трещинкой в уголке.

– Не убоюсь зла, – мягко, едва ли не нараспев произносит он, глядя Крису в глаза, ухмыляется, не пытаясь спрятать ненасытное, отчаянное доверие во взгляде, – потому что ты со мной.

 

 

***

До Бейкерсфилда они добираются быстро; тяжело отъезжает, повинуясь механизму, не слишком заметная на земле плита, открывается матовая, толстая, почти не прозрачная крышка люка, местный механик стучит по ней носком ботинка десятью минутами позже:

– Иногда мы смотрели, – говорит он, потирая шею; Себастиан наблюдает за ним без особого интереса. – Стояли там внизу, задрав головы, а над нами плескалась вода, и всё казалось, что вот сейчас – затопит. Что мы сами себя заживо похоронили, сбросили куда-нибудь на дно океана и скоро кончится воздух, – механик приглашающе машет рукой, Себастиан единственный из их группы ещё не спустился в бункер, но он только мотает головой. – Обошлось. Хорошо, что вы поймали сигнал. У нас подходят к концу запасы, и ещё...

Себастиан не слушает.

 

Небо здесь голубое – светлое, безоблачное, того цвета, о котором Себастиан забыл так же незаметно, как и о существовании луны; часть отряда пересмеивается о чём-то у покрывшихся слоем пыли и грязи машин, под ногами – голая, серая земля, ещё ниже несколько десятков людей строят какие-то планы, Себастиан здесь не за этим, он всё ещё не собирается спускаться; да и чего он не видел в военных бункерах за многие годы?

По пути он встречает двух девушек, они явно не родственницы, но чем-то неуловимо похожи друг на друга, словно двойняшки; медсёстры, говорят они, как раз заканчивали колледж в Лос-Анджелесе, когда всё началось, помогали заражённым, сколько могли, а потом...

У них всех одинаковое «потом».

– Если ты идёшь к океану, – говорит одна из них, Лейтон, имя её подруги Себастиан пропускает мимо ушей, – будь аккуратнее. В этой воде давно уже ничто не приживается, кроме заразы, ну и, в общем, купаться не стоит, – она лукаво улыбается, подмигивает, прежде чем двинуться дальше, Себастиан бросает:

– Учту.

– Эй, Стэн! Надувной матрас захватил? – весело орёт Энтони откуда-то сзади; Себастиан, не оборачиваясь, на ходу выбрасывает вверх руку с двумя оттопыренными пальцами, большим и средним.

Он слышит хохот.

Ему самому не слишком смешно; в одиночестве Себастиан – он понимает это только здесь и сейчас с лёгким удивлением – не оставался уже несколько месяцев, и теперь оно не идёт на пользу, возвращает старательно отгоняемые мысли о том, что ждёт их по возвращении. Когда-нибудь всё изменится, думает Себастиан, может быть, даже раньше, чем кажется; когда-нибудь их вынужденное выживание примет новые формы, разбросанные по всей Америке группки людей объединятся как прежде, на выжженных землях вырастут новые города, восстановится всё, что было утрачено: хозяйство, техника, творчество.

Политика.

Всё, от чего Себастиан уже не сможет остаться в стороне, – не теперь, рядом с Эвансом, который успел влезть в эпицентр будущих конфликтов, закопался по самые уши, просто пока ещё не знает об этом. Всё, что случится, когда кто-то захочет единолично прибрать к рукам власть; кто-то всегда этого хочет, осталось совсем немного времени до того, как люди вновь подхватят эстафету у природы, создавая себе нескончаемые проблемы.

– Надо торопиться, – Себастиан глубже засовывает руки в карманы; Крис подходит сзади, обнимает поперёк груди, сейчас бы впору повторить позу из «Титаника», выдать пару шуток, вместо этого Себастиан указывает налево:

– Лос-Анджелес, – ведет пальцем правее, методично перечисляя, школьная карта стоит перед глазами, множество точек поверх разметки на бумаге вместо воды, что не пощадила ни один из городов на побережье, – Санта-Мария. Монтерей. Сан-Хосе. Окленд. Сан-Франциско.

Наверное, их затопило разом, – хотя трудно сейчас представить огромную волну, глядя на бесконечную гладь океана, спокойную, светлую, обманчиво-чистую; мёртвую.

Крис вздыхает, Себастиан подаётся назад, крепче прижимаясь к его спине.

– Они говорят, что стали срочно искать способ усилить связь месяц назад, хотя сигнал послали давно, – Крис кладёт подбородок Себастиану на плечо, щетина колет кожу возле съехавшего ворота куртки. – Что тут есть какое-то специальное оборудование, они увидели там что-то, какую-то активность, было ясно – что-нибудь случится, если не сейчас, то в ближайшее время, они боялись не успеть. Что-то там про тектонические плиты? Я не знаю, – он коротко смеётся, – не очень разбираюсь. Знаю только, что надо сваливать, чем раньше, тем лучше.

– Две минуты, – Себастиан разворачивается боком, трется носом о шею Криса; рядом с этим мёртвым океаном, кажется ему, ничего не может случиться, только не прямо сейчас. – Они что-нибудь решат?

Крис целует его вместо ответа – жадно, нетерпеливо, так, что подкашиваются ноги, и Себастиан отстраняется, с неохотой открывая глаза, только для того, чтобы в самом деле не упасть.

– Себастиан, – голос Эванса звучит обманчиво спокойно, это признак нервозности, настолько для него редкой, что Себастиан оборачивается сразу, смотрит в ту же сторону – на воду.

Вода темнеет; голубой незаметно перетекает в тёмно-синий, переливается в серый, и небо темнеет тоже – глубокий, почти чёрный цвет, словно за пару секунд день сменился ночью. Надо уходить, думает Себастиан, но ноги будто прирастают к земле. Надо уходить.

Кажется, что вода закипает, поднимается со дна мутная пена, Крис выдыхает резкое:

– Что за чёрт? – хватается за рацию, и вместо голоса Маки та отзывается неразборчивыми, шумными хрипами; вода отступает, обнажая дно, когда-то бывшее берегом, огромные корни, насквозь ржавые обломки металла, словно выеденные кем-то кости, камни, ничего больше, ничего живого; вода отступает – и начинает прибывать.

Волна возвращается, точно подталкиваемая чем-то, набирает высоту, рация на поясе Криса замолкает совсем, Себастиан тянет руку назад, на ощупь обхватывая его ладонь, похолодевшую впервые со дня их знакомства.

Слышится гул.

 


End file.
